


We're all diseased

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, Josh is 24, Multi, Not a sweet falling in love story, Slow Burn, Tyler is 18, Underage Drinking, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Josh is Kelly's boyfriend and tyler finds himself making a move on him. Josh quickly goes from nice to creepy and weird.





	1. The jerk

**Author's Note:**

> ((I started writing this literally a week after I started writing...so don't expect anything great))
> 
> Also..this is mostly supposed to be funny. Not a daddy fic ect...

"Only a year...only a year and you are out of here Tyler..only one year." He says to himself groaning as he watches box after box of his mom's boyfriend's stuff being moved into their house.

Tyler goes back to the conversation his mom has with him just a week earlier.

_"Honey, come sit at the table. I need to talk to you about something."_

_He sits at the table and shifts uncomfortably. His mom usually doesn't ask to speak to him like this unless it's something serious._

_"So, you know Josh and I have been dating for a while now.."_

_"Six months." Tyler says under his breath and rolling his eyes._

_"Tyler..Don't start. Let me finish please."_

_" Like I was saying, Josh and I have been dating and as you know, it's getting pretty serious."_

_"Oh please don't tell me you are marrying the jerk!" Tyler yells, standing up from the table._

_"Ty...just sit back down please. No we aren't getting married. Yet anyways..."_

_"You're pregnant aren't you!"_

_"Tyler for the love of god can you please just let me finish!"_

_Tyler mumbles something, sits back down and slouches in his chair._

_" Well I'm just going to say it...Josh is moving in with us."_

_Tyler's eyes fly open, filled with rage and shock._ _He storms out of this kitchen, goes to his room and slams the door._

_Kelly stood at his door and took a deep breath._

_"Tyler, it's been five years since daddy died. I miss him too and I will always love him, but honey, it's time I move on... when you are ready to talk about this just let me know. I love you."_

_Tyler just lays on his bed and sobs hard into his pillow. She may be ready to move on, but he isn't. It feels like she is betraying dad. How could she?_

*

Tyler isn't quite sure why he hates Josh. It's not like he is ever mean to him or anything and he seems to make his mom happier than he has seen her in years. He just doesn't understand what his mom sees in this jerk.

First of all, he is sixteen years younger than her. Forty and twenty four isn't the biggest age gap in the world but it seems gross to him. Plus this guy isn't her type. Tattoos, a nose ring and god let's not forget about that neon yellow mohawk. He looks like a punk cartoon character.

Josh is a music teacher at the high school Tyler goes to, more accurately, his music teacher. Well, was his music teacher. Tyler kicks himself every day for even taking that class now. Josh and his mom would have never met and he would have been saved from this situation.

He likes Mr. Dun too, well used to, alot before all of this. He thought he was actually the coolest music teacher he ever had. He even used to have a small crush on him. He could have sworn Josh used to flirt with him too. Maybe he knows what his mom sees in him.

Sigh. None of matters now.

He decided not to take music for his senior year. He couldn't stand looking at Josh more than he had to. Little did he know, he'd be seeing him every day....in his house.

*

Tyler groans again to himself as the last box is brought in, of course, being carried by Josh himself. He has a stupid big smile on his face.

Josh sets the box down and walks over to Tyler, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you doing okay buddy?" He asks, noticing Tyler looking upset.

"Tyler brushes Josh's hand off of his shoulder before saying. "First of all, pal, I'm not your buddy. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Okay?"

"Tyler Robert Joseph!" Kelly yells.

That falls on deaf ears. Tyler is already storming off to his room again and slamming the door.

"It's fine Kelly, he'll come around. It's a big adjustment. I expected this so no worries yeah?  I mean, he hasn't stabbed me yet or anything so it's a start." Josh laughs, giving her a quick peck as she rolls her eyes.

The stupid jerk has the nerve to put a hand on him? With his stupid jerk face and his stupid jerk smile, with his stupid jerk boxes. Tyler knows he is acting like a small child throwing a tantrum but he doesn't care. 

He just wants Josh to die in a freak accident is all. Maybe he'd drown in the bathtub or choke on a pork chop. Tyler smirks to himself. Hey he can dream right?

*

Later that night, after everyone else went to bed, Tyler heads down to the basement. It was his music room, his oasis.

He's been working on a few new songs lately but just can't seem to finish them. Writer's block maybe, or just no motivation. He doesn't know.

He picks up his uke and mumbles to himself "Ah yes, here's a new song, appropriate for today."

"Josh is an asshole, an asshole, a fucking asshole. Your an asshole, Josh is an asshole, a fucking asshole." He plays that over about three times before tossing his uke on the small loveseat in there.That isn't his best work ever but it made him smile.

He sits down at his piano, running his fingers across the cold keys, closing his eyes. He isn't quite sure why, but the feeling of the keys under his fingers always helps him calm down and breathe.

He starts playing one of his songs he calls Anathema.

"You will never know what's behind my skull  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what's under my hair  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what's under my skin  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye  
You will never know what is in my veins  
So won't you say good night, so I can say goodbye

Won't you go to someone else's dreams?  
Won't you go to someone else's head?  
Haven't you taken enough from me?  
Won't you torture someone else's sleep?"

Just then he opens his eyes and sees Josh standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching him play.

Why didn't I close and lock the door, he thinks to himself.

"Oh sorry, I was walking to the bathroom and heard you playing. That was just beautiful Tyler." Josh says as he walks closer to the piano. "I wish you wouldn't have quit music Ty. You have too much talent just to waste it."

Tyler stands up and walks close to Josh and whispers in his ear "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started banging your star student's mom. Right Mr. Dun?" That didn't come across as sarcastic as he intended. Shit.

Tyler is almost to the top of the stairs when Josh says back to him "I heard the other song too. The one on your uke. I'm flattered but I'm not that much of an asshole." Josh laughs.

He isn't sure why he was blushing at that moment. Embarrassment maybe. Whatever, he thinks as he goes to his room, falling asleep not long after.

*

It is the next morning and Tyler just woke up. He stumbles half asleep still, into the hallway making his way to the bathroom.

He opens the door, without thinking about why it might be closed in the first place. His eyes open wide in shock at the sight in front of him. Josh is just getting out of the shower, towel barely making it in time to cover himself.

Tyler closes the door faster than he opened it. "Prefect" He grumbles walking back to his room.

Just then Josh opens the bathroom door, towel now wrapped around his waist. "I'll be done in here in a few minutes okay?"

"Oh, please take your time. It's not like other people need the bathroom too." He isn't sure why he said that. Any chance to be sarcastic he guesses. It's kind of his speciality. "Also.. Why don't you try locking the door next time" Tyler says rolling his eyes.

"Maybe try knocking. Heard that works too" Josh retorts, smiling as he closes the door again.

Was this jerk really smiling? Tyler thinks as he makes it back to his room, plopping himself down onto his bed.

A few minutes later Josh is passing by Tyler's room, stopping in front of it for a second. "All yours now, Prince Joseph." He says with a wink and small bow.

Tyler can't help but blush again. He really wants to stop doing that now. He groans and makes his way to the bathroom.

This is going to be a long year he thinks to himself as he gets in the shower.

*

"Good morning sweetie." His mom says as she puts a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Morning" Tyler mumbles back, still tired.

"Excited for the first day of school as a senior?"

"I guess."

Tyler is really more than excited about it though. It means he was one day closer to being done with high school and would be on his way to college. Far away from whatever this freak show is. 

"How about you let your sugar baby know there's a lock on the bathroom door mom."

"Tyler I don't have time for this right now. I need to go to work. I love you honey and I'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day at school" Kelly say as she leaves.

"Sugar baby huh?"

Tyler freezes. He didn't realize Josh was still here. Oh god he internally groans.

"I would consider myself more of a sugar daddy but sugar baby is cool too. See you at school Tyler." He says leaving out of the door.

Did he just really say that? Does this guy have no filter?

Tyler couldn't see Josh's face when he said that but he is sure he had a stupid jerk smile on his face like, like he was funny or something.

"Great, mom got herself a comedian." He says putting his plate in the sink before heading to school himself.

*

Tyler walks through the halls, heading to his locker. He isn't really excited for the school aspect of, well school. No one would call Tyler Joseph Mr. Popular or anything. In fact he doesn't have any friends at all. He is a loner. He's sure half of the kids in school don't even notice him. Good. He likes it that way.

He used to have tons of friends years ago. Once his dad died, he started staying away from everyone.  They were looking and acting different towards him. Like they pitied him or he had to be treated like he was this fragile child. He couldn't stand that. It just made his grief worse.

He started writing music around that time after he found an old keyboard in his basement. He found himself spending all of his extra time down there, writing and playing. He honestly doesn't know how he would have gotten through these last five years without music.

His mom found a decent piano and a ukulele at a garage sale three years ago and set them up in the basement. That was the happiest day ever for him. She was just glad he was taking an interest in anything really, especially after she noticed much he withdrew from everyone and everything he used to love.  
      
*

Tyler's morning classes came and went. Nothing really particularly great about them. He did get a good laugh in Homeroom when the school's resident stoner had on two different shoes. The guys eyes were as red as they could humanly get and almost closed shut. The amazing thing is the guy is actually pretty damn smart. Tyler used to have music class with him last year. He could have seen himself as friends with him but, Tyler Joseph doesn't have friends.

It was time for lunch. Oh goody. His favorite part of the day. Mediocre food at a table by himself, while everyone around him laughs and talks with their friends. It's not that Tyler is jealous, it was just too much noise for him. More of an annoyance really.

Of course he spots Josh at the teacher's table, laughing with his stupid jerk laugh and talking with his stupid jerk voice. Then he looks over at Tyler, noticing him staring at him and smiles, the same stupid jerk smile he had this morning. Tyler finishes his lunch fast, picks up his tray and leaves the cafeteria.

He makes his way down one of the halls until he is passing the music room. No one's in there so no harm in looking around for old times sake he decides.

Everything looks the same, smells the same and feels the same.

He walks around running his fingers over everything and taking it all in. He'd be lying if he said he isn't going to miss it this year.

Tyler sits down at one of the keyboards and starts playing a soft melody. He isn't sure what it was yet but he likes it.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from here." He hears someone say behind him.

He would know that stupid jerk voice from anywhere. Josh must have seen him leave the cafeteria. Great.

"You know, if you keep sneaking up on people like a creep, I may have to get mom to put a bell on you. You might be into that weird stuff though, daddy." Tyler says, cracking himself up.

"Very funny. Look I just wanted to make sure you were okay and apologize for this morning. I know this must be a difficult transition for you. I know it can't be easy having someone come into your home and life all of the sudden. I just want us to get along. I want you to be happy. Just know you can always talk to me. I know you haven't talked to many people since your dad..."

"No! You don't get to talk about him, ever! And if I needed to talk to someone, it certainly wouldn't be you. You want to make me happy Joshie. Leave. Take your boxes right back out that door and leave us alone." Tyler storms out of the music room as fast as possible.

His eyes quickly welling up with tears, he runs to the bathroom and and closes himself in one of the stalls.

Tyler stays in the bathroom crying the rest of the lunch period. 

He leaves out of the bathroom and Josh is standing outside of the door. He looks like he felt bad for upsetting him.

Was he waiting there for him that whole time? Like he cares or something. Tyler scoffs as he passes him without saying a word.Tyler looks back. Josh is still standing there, looking at him, sad.

Okay, maybe Tyler feels a little bad now. Ugh. Went too far this time, he thinks to himself as he walks to his next class.

Thankfully he didn't see Josh the rest of the school day. 

*

School is finally over and Tyler is walking to his bus when he hears Josh call his name while running towards him.

"Hey Tyler. Want a ride home? I mean we are going to the same place after all." Josh says smiling.

"No thanks. I like taking the bus." Tyler says before turning around and walking away. It was a lie of course but honestly the less time he had to see him, the better.

By the time the bus drops him off, Josh had already been home quite a while. Tyler's house was one or the last stops.

Tyler walks inside and smells something cooking. It actually smells pretty damn good.

He throws his backpack on the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Oh hey Ty. Your mom is working until late tonight so I'm cooking supper."

Making himself at home already. Tyler thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes and heads to the basement.

"I'll let you know when suppers done okay." Josh calls back at him.

Tyler gets down to the basement and stops dead in his tracks when he sees a big box in the corner labled 'Drums.'

He fights back the urge to say a few choice words as he goes back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh Josh..." He says sounding as coy as possible."What's that box in my music room?"

"Those are my drums. Kelly said I could put them down there. No room anywhere else really. I mean I didn't think you'd mind. You can play them whenever you would like to of course. I'll even teach you if you are interested." Josh says gently.

Tyler knows it is a losing battle to argue it. There really is no where else to put them and maybe he secretly wouldn't mind learning a few things on the drums. Of course he isn't going to let Josh get away with it that easy.

"Fine." He says through gritted teeth, making sure he sounds annoyed.

Tyler heads back down to the basement and grabs his keyboard. He is trying to recreate the random melody he played in the music room at school today.   
It is a little slower tempo than what he is used to playing but he likes it so far.

He works on that for a while until he hears Josh yell that dinner is ready.

Tyler can't lie. Josh can actually cook. He can cook pretty damn good. Shocking for a jerk like him.

"Dinner wasn't half bad Mr. Dun. Hopefully I don't die in my sleep tonight, but it was okay." Tyler says with a smirk.

"Ty, please don't call me Mr. Dun. It's weird and I'm not even a teacher of yours at school anymore anyway." Josh says winking and grabbing Tyler's hand that was resting on the table.

Tyler wants to pull away, but can't bring himself too. He feels butterflies in his stomach. Just like when they used to flirt some back and forth in music class.

"Anyway, I need to get this picked up." Josh says clearing his throat. Tyler notices he is blushing.

He helps Josh clear the table and clean up, shocking even himself. He dries and puts away the dishes as Josh washes and rinsed them.

"Are you busy after this? Homework or..?" Josh asks.

"No.." he answers, curiously.

"Well I am maybe going to unpack and set up my drums. Do you want to help maybe? I mean it's okay if not I just.."

" Uh yeah that sounds okay I guess. I am probably going down there anyway."

"Okay. You go ahead. I'll finish this up and see you down there." Josh says smiling.

**

"Wow, these are some nice drums."

"Thanks, I've had them for a long time. I actually used to play for a local band here. We weren't half bad if I do say so myself." Josh says laughing.

"Anything I've heard of?"

"Probably not. You are too young for that music." He says sticking his tongue out slightly.

"Try me. You'd be surprised. I don't listen to much of the stuff out these days."

" Ever heard of House of Heroes?"

"Wait..no way! You drummed for them? I totally didn't recognize you without the colorful hair." Tyler asks excited.

" Yeah I did for a little while until their old drummer came back. I miss it sometimes but maybe my calling was to be a highschool music teacher." He says laughing.

Tyler finds himself laughing and smiling more than he has in a long time.  
Josh is pretty cool after all...for a jerk that is.

"Hey guys I'm home." Kelly says from upstairs. 

" Maybe I can play for you tomorrow after school if you want?" Josh askes hopeful.

"I mean yeah sure that's cool."

"Okay, cool." Josh says putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder before he goes up the stairs.

Tyler has butterflies again. Shit.He thinks. Definitely going to be a really long year.


	2. It's always the nice ones

 Two weeks later

"Can you maybe show me that song you were doing on your keyboard last night? I have an idea. You know if that's okay with you. Its your song." Josh says as he sits down behind his drums. 

Tyler's mom us working late again tonight so it was just them home. She works for a law firm and they are in the middle of really big case right now. She works a lot of hours like these. As much as he was used to being alone a lot, it's kind of been nice having someone else around too.

Tyler has found himself bonding with Josh a lot over music. Josh has been teaching him a few basic things on the drums and the rest of the time he sits on the loveseat and watches Tyler play different songs and work on stuff.

He's been working on that melody he started playing at school two weeks ago. He finally finished the music. He doesn't have lyrics for it yet but he can tell it's going to be something special.

"Uh. Yeah sure that's fine. Let's see what you got Mr. Dun." Tyler says smiling as he sits at his keyboard.

About forty seconds in Josh starts playing a soft beat.

Tyler looks up at Josh in shock at how well this actually was flowing together.

Once the song is over, Tyler is still in shock but so excited. "Wow, that was actually very good!"

"Well I've been drumming since I was twelve. I can pick up a beat pretty fast is all." Josh says humblely with that cute smile of his.

Oh yes. Tyler's been noticing just how cute of a smile Josh has lately. Not only his smile..his lips, his eyes, his muscular arms, perfectly plump ass...

"Ty? Off in space or something?" Josh asks laughing.

"Yeah sorry. Must be getting tired." He says laughing it off.  
Shit I must have been staring at him again, Tyler thinks as he blushes.

"I'm going to go call mom and get some sleep."

"Yeah I'm gonna call it a night too. School tomorrow anyway for us both." Josh jokes.

"Goodnight." Tyler says once they got back upstairs.

"Goodnight Ty. Sweet dreams." Josh says back, now passing him in the hall to the bedrooms.

Tyler could have sworn Josh said the sweet dreams part in almost a loud whisper.

Whatever Tyler. Probably all in your head anyway. He thinks to himself as he is getting ready for bed.

*

Tyler is almost asleep when a few lyrics for his new song suddenly pops into his head.  
He sits up and grabs his notebook and pencil by his bed and starts writing them down.

I know  
Where you stand  
Silent  
In the trees  
And that's  
Where I am  
Silent  
In the trees

Why won't you speak?  
Where I happen to be  
Silent  
In the trees  
Standing cowardly

I can feel your breath  
I can feel my death  
I want to know you  
I want to see  
I want to say  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Hello

He was thinking about his dad when he was laying down. He was thinking about how he never wrote a song about him. For him. He had thought about it for a while now but nothing ever felt right.

This new song he was working on, felt special, felt right.

After he is done, he leaves his room to grab a drink of water before trying to get to sleep.

Shoot he thinks as he makes his way back from the kitchen. He forgot to brush his teeth. Josh is in the bathroom though. He had started showering at night so Tyler could have the bathroom to himself in the mornings.

Seriously, this guy has to be the nicest person in the world. Tyler had thought to himself and feeling like the real jerk when Josh had mentioned it. He had been so unfair and rude to him that first day.

As he is passing the bathroom, he thinks he hears really low moaning.

Is Josh masturbating in the shower? He must have thought he was already asleep.

Tyler can't help himself and quietly presses his ear to the door.

More moaning. God that is affecting him below the waist more than he'd care to admit. Just then he hears soft talking in between moans. He barely catches it but he hears "Bad boy".

Tyler beelines it to his room quickly and quietly closes his door.

Exactly what the hell is that about he thinks as he climbs back into his bed.

*

The car ride on the way to school the next morning is a bit awkward. Tyler hasn't said a single word.

He had started riding to and from school with Josh a few days ago. They would talk about music and random stuff.

"Hey are you okay. You've been zoning out a lot lately." Josh asks, placing his hand on Tyler's knee.

Oh yeah sure. Fine. Just heard you jerking it in the shower last night moaning and talking about a boy. Gave me a boner too. Now your hand is on my knee and all I can think about  is that hand being somewhere else.

"Yeah everything is fine. Um. Thinking of lyrics. Actually came up with a few last night before I fell asleep." Tyler says trying to deepen his voice to not sound so flustered.

"Okay, just making sure. I'd like to hear the lyrics when you are ready. You are such a talented songwriter so I can't wait to see what you came up with." Josh smiled and gave Tyler's knee a squeeze before pulling away.

Tyler has to turn his head completely now because he not only is he even more flustered but blushing as well.

This man is going to be the death of me. He groans to himself.

He should feel bad for feeling this way about his mom's boyfriend but honestly he just doesn't care. He had a crush on Josh first and then kind of felt a little betrayed when his mom swooped in and took him. I mean he wasn't his to take but it still felt pretty crappy.

He was bitter for a long time after he found out they were dating. Call it jealousy if you will but he feels he had a right to be mad.  
His mom didn't even consider how it would affect him at all. Its like she just saw this hot younger man interested in her and couldn't see past her own selfish needs.

The thought makes him pretty disgusted actually. What exactly does Josh see in his mom? She is the complete opposite of him in almost every way. She is a little controlling, he is not. She is straight laced and a little uptight, he is not, clearly. The list goes on and on.

One day maybe he will have the guts to ask Josh this exact question. He's quite curious about the answers actually. They don't even seem to interact a lot when she is around. Josh spends more time with him than her.

Maybe that's their plan though to make me get along with him faster. Force a relationship or any resemblance of a friendship.

Not implausible he guesses.

He really hopes not though. Josh is the first, kind of, friend he's had in years.

He's never been able to open up to anyone like this about his music either. Its always been a sacred and personal thing to him.  
Something to work through his emotions and grief. Josh doesn't feel intruding though. He doesn't judge his lyrics and seems genuinely interested in what he plays.

Tyler's been getting more motivated to write again too. He's been in a rut for a while.  
Maybe it's because he is starting to feel again. Feels good to feel again. Scary but good.

I mean maybe it's "feeling" in the sense of being horny for his mom's boyfriend but hey he's a teenage boy with teenage hormones.

Can't blame him.

*

His mom is actually for once home that night. She was going to be home at normal hours for at least the next week.

Good. Tyler was kind of happy to have the basement to himself. He really wanted to work on the new song some more in private. Considering the subject matter, it seems appropriate.

He can't lie and say he won't miss the company though. A break from staring at Josh can't hurt either. 

He needs to concentrate after all.

About two hours later his mom came down to the basement.

"So how are you doing Ty? You seem happier than I've seen you in a long time. Its a far cry from two weeks ago." She chuckles uncomfortably.

"Yeah I'm doing okay. Just working on a new song right now. Josh actually came up with some really nice drums to go with it."

"Honey I'm so glad you two are getting along now. I was so worried that this was going to be a bad idea. I'm glad you have so much in common with the music. I'm also happy there is someone here with you a lot too."

Yeah, your boyfriend, who I wouldn't mind fucking.

"Yeah it's been okay."

"Look since I'll be home this weekend, why don't we all go out and do something. Maybe a hike? The weather is supposed to be wonderful."

"Mom..a hike? Really? Do I look like the hiking type or something?"

"Well Josh and I have done it quite a few times. He enjoys it alot. Its really beautiful where we go. It will be fun Ty I promise. Think about it." She says giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

Well if Josh likes it he should just suck it up and do it .He has helped him so much lately with his music. Guess it would be okay to humor him and do something he likes.

It is late and Tyler is headed to bed. He passes Josh in the hallway as he is leaving the bathroom.

"Hey did your mom mention maybe going on a hike with us this weekend?"

"Yeah. Uh let her know I said that's cool." Tyler says, eyes casted downward and biting his bottom lip.

"Okay great. I know its not your thing but I think you may end up liking it. Its very beautiful." Josh says smiling at him and making his way down the hall.

Okay Tyler knows he isn't going crazy and Josh definitely said the word beautiful softly and looked him straight in the eye.

"What is this man trying to do to me" he groans while closing his door.

*

It is now Saturday and Tyler, Josh and his mom were "hiking." Or just aimlessly walking around as Tyler more aptly describes it.

He's hot, hungry, tired and over it.

At least the view is beautiful like he was told..  
Oh wait. He isn't actually talking about the scenery. No no.

Josh decided to wear a tight sleeveless shirt, Nike tights and shorts over them. His body looks perfectly sculpted and probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Yep he is definitely trying to kill him.

Tyler's mom ends up running into a woman she knows and is chatting away when Josh grabs his arm and asked him to follow him.

"Ugh..the least amount of walking the better." groans Tyler as he is being pulled behind Josh.

"It will be worth it brooding one. I promise." grins Josh.

A few minutes later they are on the edge of a cliff. Tyler didn't realize they even had anything so beautiful here. He'd actually have to leave out of the house or better yet the basement other than school to notice but he usually doesn't care about stuff like this anyway.

"Well what do you think?" Josh asks looking at him.

"It's beautiful." Tyler says not realizing he was looking at Josh while he says it and not his surroundings.

They had a moment. Tyler is sure of it.

Just then his mom catches up with them.  
"You guys ready to go. I don't know about either of you but I'm starving. Let's grab some lunch and go home."

She turns to Tyler as they are walking back. "So not too bad huh?"

"It was okay." He tries to say nonchalantly. 

It was more than okay, really. Josh makes anything great, Tyler thinks to himself smiling. He is smitten.

Shit.

Later that night he runs into Josh in the hallway after his shower.  
Tyler would be lying if he said he just 'accidentally' runs into Josh after his showers. Hard to resist seeing him in only a pair of shorts and no shirt.

"Hey...I just realized I've never asked you about your tattoo. It's really quite cool." He points to the sleeve on Josh's arm.

"What does it mean?"

"It just represents a few things that mean a lot to me. I know this will sound weird but I named it trees." He answers with a shy smile.

"You named your tattoo?" Tyler asks laughing.

"Goodnight Tyler." Josh playfully rolls his eyes, still smiling. 

Does Josh ever stop smiling. Tyler thinks while slipping into his room.

*

A few days later, Tyler finally finishes his song. He is proud of it. First one he has finished in a long time.

He is anxious to show Josh. They had gotten the music and drums down for it already but he has kept the lyrics to himself until now.

"Hey. I finally finished the song. Um. I was wondering if you wanted to hear it? I mean.. that and play it with me?"

Josh smiles."Yeah that sounds good. After dinner?"

"Okay cool." He says nervous but he is curious to know what Josh thought about it.

His mom is working late again so it was perfect. He didn't exactly want to show her the song. She wouldn't get it. She never really gets his music. Just nods her head and says "That's nice honey."

After dinner, they clean the kitchen and head down to the basement.

Josh sits behind his drums and Tyler is at his keyboard.

Tyler isn't sure how he even made it through the song without crying. Staring at Josh take in it all was a good distraction he supposes.

"So what did you think?" He asks hesitantly, feeling a bit exposed and vulnerable now. 

"Tyler, that was absolutely amazing. You are so much more talented than I think you realize." Josh says with tears in his eyes. 

Tyler walks over to the drum set, close to Josh.  
"You think it was really that good?" He asks shyly.

"No..not good. Incredible. Ty."

Tyler doesn't think he can possibly blush harder.

"So what are you thinking of naming the song?"

Tyler, now close to Josh, softly runs a finger over his sleeve tattoo.

"I was thinking 'Trees' Tyler says looking into Josh's eyes for a reaction.

Just then he leans in and gives Josh a gentle, careful kiss on his lips.

Josh without hesitation presses in for another kiss, much harder this time.

Josh's lips were soft and better than he had imagined. He could tell Josh knew exactly what he was doing while Tyler couldnt help but feel like this was his first kiss. Well that was because it was. Hard to have a first kiss when you basically live the life of a hermit.

God this is amazing Tyler thinks. He doesn't want it to ever stop.

Almost on instinct, Tyler reaches for Josh's pants and starts unbuttoning them.

Josh pulls away from the kiss and is quickly buttoning up his pants.

Tyler doesn't understand why he stopped. He's been flirting like crazy with him and giving him all of the right signals that he is interested. He even kissed him back!

"Tyler, you don't want to do this...just trust me when I say that please. You shouldn't have kissed me." Josh sounds serious but worried.

"Okay." Tyler huffs, annoyed.

"Tyler...you...this...would bring out a side of me that you don't want. I don't know how else to say it."

Tyler really has no idea what Josh is rambling on about. It just sounds to him like he is regretting kissing him and trying to find any excuse necessary to back out now.

"What do you turn into a werewolf or something...fucking tease." Tyler says sarcastically while grazing his hand lightly over Josh's face.

All of the sudden he finds himself being pushed against the wall. Josh roughly kisses him. So hard in fact, that when he pulls away, Tyler's lip is bleeding a little. Josh drags his tongue across Tyler's bleeding lip, making sure to lick every bit of it up.  
   
Josh pulls away from the kiss but presses his body to his so hard that Tyler can barely breathe. They are touching nose to nose, Josh looking into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler isn't sure if he's more scared or turned on. 

"Are you this rough when you're doing my mom?" He asks smirking.

He had to always be a smart ass, didn't he.

"No of course not.." he says running both of his hands softly down Tyler's arms, causing every hair on his body to stand up.

"Ladies are treated gentle and with respect..but bad boys that kiss their mom's boyfriend... Just put it this way, I don't fuck her the way I'm going to fuck you."

Those words just made Tyler even more painfully hard. It shouldn't have but it did.

Josh puts his lips to Tyler's ear and whispers.  
"Remember when you called me daddy in the music room at school? That's going to be the only name you're allowed to call me when this starts. Could be tomorrow, next week or next month. I haven't decided yet..but when I do...oh baby boy are you going to realize what you just got yourself into by starting this today. Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Josh pushes his knee in between Tyler's legs."Judging by what's pressed against my leg right now though, you don't exactly seem scared. That's good. I like a challenge."

Tyler expects a smirk or playful look on Josh's face, there is none.

"What..do you go around finding single moms to date with gay sons to seduce and then punish them. Is this like your weird kink or something?" Tyler asks breathlessly.

Josh starts twirling a thick piece of Tyler's hair around his finger, pulling it, causing Tyler to wince in pain a little and tilt his head to the side.

He slowly runs his tongue up the exposed part of Tyler's neck. Then he whispers. "Maybe."

Letting go of his hair, Josh backs up while holding Tyler's gaze until he makes it to the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning Ty. That really was such a great song. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He says in his usual nice voice and big goofy smile on his face as he leaves the basement.

What the fuck just happened exactly? What's he mean about this "Daddy" thing?

"It's always the nice ones." Tyler laughs to himself, still a bit confused. He seems to trigger something in Josh for sure.

"Shit... I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut." Tyler says finally catching his breath.

Tyler masturbated more than he ever has in his entire life that night. He's pretty sure he broke his dick.

It was worth it though. 


	3. That better be a drumstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write filler or smut (or really anything) worth shit so if you are looking for pithy dialog and grade-A smut, go read Lord of the rings and watch some porn. It's just not happening here.  
> Haha.

The following morning Tyler is on his way to school with Josh. If he thought the morning after the shower jerk was awkward, well he didn't fully understand what that meant.

He does now.

He literally couldn't tear his eyes from Josh. He feels like he is riding in the car with The Hulk, but like a creepy one that's cool and good at the drums. 

Neither of them has said a word to each other. Tyler is too scared and he isn't sure if Josh is embarrassed or who knows.

Of course Josh is just driving and eating a donut with a big smile on his face. It is fucking weird.

"Tyler, why are you looking at me like I have two heads?" Josh asks laughing.

That's rich coming from you right now creepy hulk.

For once Tyler Joseph keeps his big mouth shut and actually has no clue what to say anyway.

Josh reaches over and puts his hand on Tyler's inner thigh. He rubs it up and down hard.

Tyler feels himself get hard. Great he thinks, internally rolling his eyes.

Josh notices and stops stroking his thigh.

"Well you aren't scared of me at least from the looks of it." He says, face dead serious.

"So you made me pop a boner when you could have just asked me if I was scared?"

"Well you could just lie to me and say no. Your dick won't lie." Josh feigns an innocent smile. 

"Is this what your deal is? Just going to make me hard and say some creepy shit and then act like nothing happened.".

"Just gathering information right now." Josh answers in a purposefully creepy tone.

What the fuck does that even mean?  
Is he planning some elaborate death by dick for me or something? Tyler thinks to himself, still staring at Josh. 

Just then they arrive at school.

Thank god. Thinks Tyler who gets out of the car so fast he forgets to close the door.  
He could have sworn he hears Josh laughing faintly in the background as he speed walks away.

*

On the ride home from school, Tyler decides to finally just ask Josh what the hell is going on exactly. 

Josh had spent the entire lunch period in the cafeteria staring him down. It would have been flattering if he would have had a smile on his face and not a look like Tyler was his next meal.

At this point it can't hurt to just put it all out there.

"So Josh... Tyler starts off, nervousness in his voice. "What's exactly the deal right now? We kissed..you went Jekyll and Hyde on me rambling on about some weird shit.. you are freaking me out a little man. I want this with you..but you got to explain some stuff to me."

Josh doesn't say anything and pulls the car off into the back of a parking lot.

Tyler braces himself for being manhandled again.

Instead Josh leans over, kissing him and starts pulling him from the passenger seat onto his lap, straddling him.

Tyler's in disbelief about what is happening right now. He has wanted this so bad lately.

It is fucking amazing. He's never felt more alive before. Here he is grinding down onto this beautiful man that wants him badly too.  
Sounds of wet kisses and moans fill the car.  
Tyler feels like he is in a dream.

Suddenly Josh pulls away from the kiss and sternly tells Tyler "Enough."

After a few seconds of confusion and trying to process what he was just told, he climbs off of Josh's lap and sits back down in his seat.

Josh doesn't say a single word as he starts the car up and drives out off the parking lot.

Tyler surprises himself and doesn't ask what the hell like he wants to. He's almost scared of the repercussions.

After a couple of minutes, Josh says with a stone cold expression on his face "Hm. Did as you were told and didn't argue. Good."

Well you know Tyler, that wasn't going to last long.

"Josh seriously, it sounds like you are making some serial killer manifesto or something." Tyler's trying not to sound too freaked out. 

Josh just sighs. 

Neither spoke the rest of the ride home.

*

That night his mom had ordered some pizza and they are all in the living room watching movies on Netflix. It was nice because she isn't home a lot but quickly became very awkward.

They are all sitting on the couch, Josh in the middle. Tyler's mom is snuggled into Josh's side. They would sneak quick kisses here and there. 

He would have been a little jealous if it weren't for the fact that he was sitting on that lap a few hours prior grinding on a very hard, very horny Josh. He feels a a light twinge of guilt if anything.

About halfway through the second movie Kelly gets up and excuses herself. She says she is too tired to finish the movie and is going to bed.

Tyler feels a surge of nervousness and anticipation in him. He wonders if they can maybe continue the earlier activities or just anything really. He is beyond worked up still. 

After a little while, Tyler leans into Josh, scooting closer to him.

Before he can reach Josh's face to kiss him, Josh says "Nope" very seriously without even looking over at him.

"So..you only get to decide when to kiss me now or something?" Tyler asks annoyed.

"Yep." 

"I'm going to bed." Tyler stormed off to his room.

He can practically feel Josh smirking behind him.

Tyler has no clue what game Josh is playing here. Part of him doesn't want to know but he was intrigued a little at the same time.

Maybe that is just his dick talking.

*

Tyler is asleep and doesn't notice anyone come in his room until he feels something poking him painfully in his thigh.

He awakens to Josh hovering on top of him

"What the fuck dude!" Tyler tries to move out from under him. No dice. Josh is heavier than him.

"Startles easily. Noted." Josh says grinning wide as he climbs off of his bed and leaves the room closing the door.

Tyler gets up and quickly locks his door.

Okay. This is officially getting a little strange.  
Tyler would be lying if he didn't kind of like it.

It was hot in a murderous stalker way.

He's always been a bit twisted really. Likes weird movies, books and generally things that other people thought were a little too much.

He's always been one to rebel against the norms though. Well you really out did yourself here Tyler he thinks to himself.

He runs his fingers through his hair sighing as he sits down on his bed. He grabs his notebook and pencil and starts writing something before going back to sleep.

_Dear mom,_

_If you're reading this then that means your creepy hot boyfriend killed me in my sleep._

_Love_  
_Your dumbass son._

_*_

_It is now Friday evening and Tyler and Josh are in the car leaving school._

"Your mom is going to be out with a few friends tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and maybe do something? A friend of mine has a band and they are playing at this little venue tonight. They are pretty good. I think you'd like them." Josh is smiling with an excited look on his face.

"What like a date Joshie?" Tyler asks laughing.

"Yeah. Like a date." 

"Yeah I would really like that." Tyler is smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Okay good." Josh says relieved and smiling too.

*

"Okay guys I'm leaving. Have fun tonight. Just dont keep him out super late hun." Kelly says grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.  
   
"What time does the band play?"

"Nine. We probably should leave here around eight. The venue isn't far away so should be  plenty of time."

" Okay I'm going to go get ready." Tyler says heading to his bedroom.

Tyler would be lying if he said isn't feeling nervous.  He has butterflies in his stomach and can't stop smiling. Josh is taking him out on a real date.

Tyler walks into the living room, dressed and ready to go.

"You look amazing baby boy." Josh is wide eyed and grinning ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Like that's even a question." Josh answers placing a soft kiss on Tyler's lips.

*

The venue is packed for a small place. It looked like more of a bar than anything.

They find a table and sit down.  
"You want anything to drink?" Josh asks getting up.

"Yeah I guess a water."

"Tyler you can have a beer or something if you want. I won't tell mommy." Josh says winking.

He's never even had a drink before but he doesn't want to seem like a child to Josh so he just nods his head and says "okay that's cool."

Tyler picks up his beer nervously."You sure I'm not going to get in trouble?" He whispers.

"Ty, you don't exactly look eighteen and plus I know the owners and half of the people in here..I think you're fine." He says reassuringly.  
"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to. I just thought you'd be able to relax more and enjoy yourself. I know you aren't exactly a people person and comfortable in situations like this."

Tyler quickly throws back half of the beer. It tastes like dog piss but he just swallows it down and gives josh a thumbs up and cheesy fake smile.

The band is actually really good. Of course Tyler was a bit buzzed from the beer and even found himself dancing in his seat a little.

Josh held Tyler's hand under the table for a little while. Tyler just wanted to reach over and kiss him but knew he couldn't. 

"I want you to kiss me..daddy." Tyler whispers.

Josh raises his eyebrows and smiles with a shocked but pleased look on his face.  
"Soon." He says with a low growl.

Hit a nerve I see. Finally Tyler thinks to himself cocky.

A hour later and the band is finished.   
The singer walks to their table and Josh stands to hug him.

"Great show tonight." Tyler says feeling a little awkward.

"You must be Kelly's son,Tyler." The man says shaking his hand."Josh here says you are a really talented musician yourself." 

Really Josh said that about him? Talks about him to other people?

"Uh im..not that great. Just a hobby." Tyler manages to say, trying to not blush so hard.

"Nonsense. Josh has a good ear for talent, so if he says you are great, you are great." The man smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder.

The man and Josh chat a bit and then he leaves the table.

When they get in the car Tyler leans against the seat and curls up for the ride home.

"You really talk about me?" He asks smiling and yawning. 

"Probably more than I should." Josh answers blushing.

They get home. His mom still isn't back.

Josh helps Tyler to his bed and tucks the blanket over him.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes. Alot. Thank you."

Josh kisses him and leaves the room.

Tyler feels like he is floating, whether it was the alcohol or the kiss. He doesn't know it care. He just knows whatever this is, he doesn't want it to stop. He doesn't care about the weird stuff.

He just wants Josh.

*

It is the next morning and Tyler wakes up feeling like last night was a dream.

He is smiling and feels like a big love sick dork as he leaves out of his room.

He walks to the kitchen. Josh is sitting at the table drinking coffee, he lookes up and smiles.

His mom is making breakfast so he sits down too. He tries to not look like such a blushing mess but he really can't help it.

His mom puts his plate in front of him and kisses his forehead.

"Tyler Robert Joseph. Why do you smell like beer?"

Uh oh.

She looks over at Josh, scowl on her face.

"Mom it was one beer."

Uh oh again he thinks as Josh is now looking at him.

"Really Josh? He's a child" 

"Mom. I'm eighteen. I'm not a child."

"Okay can we just please refrain from the underage drinking at bars please if you two go out again."

Tyler finishes his breakfast and goes down to the basement.

He feels inspired from watching the band last night and knowing Josh is bragging about him. 

He plays for a while, random songs he's written over the past few years.

Sweaty and tired he goes back upstairs to take a shower.

His mom is about to leave out of the door. "Hey I'm going to the grocery store, I shouldn't be gone too long. Want to come with me?"

Tyler jumps a little as his head was still in the clouds and he wasn't aware she was in the room.

"Im sweaty from playing. Was about to go shower and start on an essay I have to do for school. Don't feel too great either anyway."

"Okay. Sweetie. I'll be back in a little while."

Tyler is in the shower and had just started washing his face when he hears the door open.

"Uh. Someone's in here already." He calls out.  
  

Nothing.

"Occupied."

Nothing.

He hears the shower curtain open.  
Tyler quickly rinses the soap off of his face as he feels a body press against him from behind.

"That better be a drumstick poking me Joshua."

"That's not my name baby boy." Josh growls into his ear. 

Tyler turns around and Josh presses his body to his.

"What are you even d..." Tyler tries to say before Josh presses a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh..""You were a really bad boy this morning telling your mommy on me." "Weren't you?"

He removes his hand from Tyler's mouth.

"Yes. Sorry I wasn't tr..."

Josh kisses him really hard and Tyler throws his arms around his neck sinking down into the kiss as much as he could. 

Josh ran his hands down and grabbed Tyler's ass hard, causing Tyler to moan loudly.

Tyler breaks away from the kiss and looks down. Holy shit, we are both naked, he thinks. 

He slowly sinks down to his knees. 

Tyler isn't quite sure what to do. He's watched porn tons before sure but never has done the real thing obviously. 

He looks up at Josh and slowly starts stroking him.

He's at least had some experience doing that to himself so hopefully he was doing that right.

He was still nervous though. What if Josh thought it was bad. He might not want him anymore. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as Josh moans out, "Good. So good baby boy." 

Tyler did what he felt was the nautual thing to do next and put his mouth around the tip of him. He starts slowly moving up and down.

Josh grabs his hair lightly and starts helping him pick up the pace a little. 

"Fuck. So good." 

"Honey. It's just me. Realised I forgot my purse when I got to the store." Kelly says from the hallway.

They both freeze.

Tyler tries to pull off but Josh glared down at him and mouthed "Don't you dare if you want to come." As he pushes his head back into rhythm.

This isn't his proudest moment. Deep throating his mother's boyfriend's dick with her twenty feet away.

Josh on the other hand looks like he just won the twisted pervert lottery, holding back moans and biting his bottom lip hard.

Once they hear the front door close Josh lets out a loud growling moan.

"So beautiful baby boy. You are doing so good."

Josh keeps his head bobbing in a fast pace before saying "I'm about to come baby, you be a good boy and swallow it all."

Tyler did just that. No easy task as he noted that it tastes a lot worse than he imagined it would.

He stands up. Josh is looking at him with a proud grin.

Josh kisses him and starts stroking him."I wasn't going to let you finish because of how much of a bad boy you were this morning telling on me like that.. but you did so amazing just now and listened so good."

"I won't be so forgiving next time."

Three more strokes and Tyler was moaning louder than he ever has before and was in a state of pure euphoria.

"Wow..." He says breathlessly."Thank you."

"Thank you...." Josh says raising an eyebrow. 

"Thank you daddy." Tyler is getting the picture here slowly.

"You're so fucking perfect. You are going to do so well." Josh says before giving Tyler one last peck and getting out of the shower.

Really Josh. Mess up this moment with a dose of craziness,Tyler groans to himself. Still he doesn't really care. That was amazing and he wanted to do it again and again.

He finishes showering, gets dressed and heads to the kitchen.

He fixes himself a sandwich and sits at the table where Josh is already sitting, eating and flipping through a magazine.

Just then his mom comes through the door, a few bags in hand.

"Oh you guys are already eating. Good."

"Feel better after your shower Ty?"

Tyler starts choking on his sandwich a little.

He looks over at Josh who now has the magazine in front of his face and is kicking his foot under the table, hard.

"So jumpy today Tyler." His mom says patting his back.

He finishes eating and goes to his room to work on his essay.

He sits down at his computer desk and startes writing the essay title.

'How I became a whore'

He backspaces and groans.

Has he mentioned yet that this was going to be a long year?


	4. You want me to put what in my where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..this is about all I can muster up right now.  
> Just kind of a random smut chapter.  
> Well my version of that anyway.  
> It's short but..  
>    
> 

Tyler's the basement when he geta a text from Josh.                       

CrazyJ: Have you ever had anything in your ass?

Baby boy: What?

CrazyJ: Do you not understand the question?

Baby boy: I understand it but why??

CrazyJ: Reasons. Answer it.

Baby boy: No I've never had anything in my ass. Happy?

CrazyJ: Hmmm.

Baby boy: That's fucking creepy Josh. Why did you ask me that to begin with?

CrazyJ: It's supposed to be a surprise.

Baby boy: Um... Surprise + my butthole doesn't exactly excite me.

CrazyJ: Fine. Just needed to know the size..

Baby boy: Of what? My coffin?

CrazyJ: Bye Tyler.

Baby boy: I swear to god Joshua. If I wake up in the middle of the night to you holding some weird fucking spiked 'ass' bat or something over me, I will kick your ass!!

CrazyJ: Spiked ass bat. Ideas. Thanks. ;)

*

                       Two days later

Tyler would be lying if he didn't say he was less than jumpy these last two days. Josh never explained his texts and Tyler felt like prey ready to be pounced on any minute.

When Tyler gets to his room that night he sees a black box with a baby blue bow wrapped around it on his bed.

"What the..." he says picking it up, suspiciously.

He pulles off the bow and opens the box.

There is a bottle of lube and a long skinny black rubber looking thing.

Tyler holds it up looking at it curiously.

He looks down and notices a note in the box.

_Baby boy,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, this little butt plug is just for you._

_Tomorrow morning, you are going to put it in before we leave for school, for some fun and some sin._

_Don't worry you are only wearing it there._  
_Just don't forget to bring extra underwear._

 _Love,_  
_Daddy_

 

Tyler immediately texts Josh.

Baby boy: Basement now.

Tyler scurries to the basement as fast as he can, box in hand.

A few minutes later Josh comes down the stairs.

"You want me to put what in my where?" Tyler squeaks out. 

"You got your surprise I see." Josh says smirking micheviously.

"Why? I don't even know how.."

"You will see. It will be worth it I promise."

"Do I have an option?" Tyler asks pointlessly as he already knows the answer.

"Of course you do..." Josh says walking up to him, stopping when they are face to face.  
"You want to make daddy happy though don't you?"

Tyler's whole body tingles."Yes."

"Good answer." He kisses him and then goes back upstairs.

Tyler sighs and goes back to his bedroom.

He opens up his laptop and types in 'how to put in a butt plug' and groans. 

*

He barely gets any sleep that night. He was so nervous about what exactly josh's plan was.

He makes sure to wake up a little earlier that morning in case it took some time to put it in.

After his shower he goes back to his room and climbs on his bed with the box. 

He grabs the lube and spread a decent amount on the plug.

Tyler gets on his hands and knees and reaches back to insert it.

"Fuck..." he says louder than he means to as it was going in, wincing from the pressure and slight pain.

Once it was in he doesn't move for a few minutes. He was scared that it might hurt or something. 

He knows he will have to get up eventually so he gets up slowly and walkes to his closet.

It feels weird he thinks. Not the worst feeling in the world but not the best.

Tyler gets dressed and slowly waddles almost to the kitchen earning a weird look from his mom and a smirk from Josh.

"Why are you walking like that?" His mom asks. Curious look on her face. 

"Huh?" He asks hoping to deflect the question.

It worked and she didn't prod any further to his relief.

*

"So are you going to tell me now why I have something in my ass?" Tyler asks when they get in the car.

Josh doesn't answer.

Tyler notices Josh pull out a small remote out of his pocket and holds it with one hand, other hand on the steering wheel.

All of the sudden he feels vibrating coming from the plug.

"What is happ..." Tyler tries to get out before the vibrating intensifies a little.

"Oh shit." Tyler lowly moans. 

He looks over at Josh who is looking at the road with a huge smile on his face.

This feels so intense but amazing Tyler thinks to himself. He is very hard now and just wants to pull his dick out right then and there.

The vibrating intensifies a little more.

His moaning gets louder.

Fuck it he thinks. He has to at least rub himself through his pants.

When Josh notices what he is doing he grabs his hand and tells him to stop.

"Why? I need to." Tyler says drawn out and whiny.

"Not yet." Josh answers. "Trust me."

Tyler groans but his disappointment doesn't last long because this honestly just feels too good to even care really.

When they get to a red light. Tyler feels the vibration intensify even more.  
So intense his eyes roll in the back of his head as he moans out, mouth wide open.

He looks out the window and makes eye contact with a lady in a mini van next to him. He is sure she knows something is going on by the look of horror on her face.

Perfect he thinks, trying to keep his mouth closed and suppress the moans wanting to escape.

The red light feels like it's lasting a lifetime.

"Josh I need to come."

No answer

"Please."

No answer

"Please daddy." Tyler asks trying to get any response.

"Ah yes the magic word baby boy. You are learning aren't you. Just a minute longer I promise." Josh says as he turns up the vibration to the highest setting.

Tyler is paralyzed, no longer able to form words, just loud drawn out moans. There is no controlling himself now. A priest could be in a car on side of him at this point and it wouldn't matter. He'd look him in the eyes and pave his way straight to hell.

Once Josh sees how completely gone Tyler is he gives him the go ahead.  
"Okay baby boy, you can come."

Tyler scrambles as fast as possible and desperately rubs himself through his pants.

"Fuck." is all he manages out as he came.

Josh turned off the plug.

"Shit." Tyler says after catching his breath.

"So was this a good surprise after all?" Josh has a smirk on his face like he already knows the answer.  

"Yes." Tyler answers, pettiness in his voice, not really wanting to admit it.

He doesn't care at this point if Josh decides to murder him one day. He was hooked. Josh junkie. Joshuaholic.

Josh pulls up at a convenience store.

"You go change your underwear and clean up okay."

Tyler gets out of the car and does his walk of shame to the bathroom.

*

He spends the rest of the day on cloud nine. That was the best orgasm of his life and it was Josh who did that to him.

Tyler is pretty sure everyone in the school probably thinks he has finally cracked because he's been walking around all day with a smile on his face. Probably the only smile anyone has seen in years from him.

*

"What are you smiling about so much?" Josh asks on the way home from school. 

"Nothing." Tyler dropped the smile from his face, not wanting to give Josh the satisfaction.

"Uh huh. Is that why a teacher at lunch today asked me if that Joseph boy was on drugs or something." Josh says laughing.

Tyler was on drugs alright. 

Josh. 


	5. Degenerates and perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original character in this chapter..didn't bother giving him a name though.
> 
> Yet.

Four days later

"Why don't we all go see a movie or something this weekend." Kelly asks during dinner.

Tyler isn't exactly excited about that prospect. Being the third wheel to her and her boyfriend. Who is his boyfriend too. He assumes Josh is his boyfriend at least..

"Sounds good to me." Josh chimes in with a smile on his face.

They are both looking at Tyler now waiting for his answer. 

"Okay I guess." was all Tyler could manage.

Oh fun, a triple date. Both my mom and myself taking our boyfriend out.

Tyler knew at that moment how truly twisted this all is. He looks at his mom with pity for a second. She really has no clue what is going on.Who Josh really is. What they have done.

The further he and Josh took this, the more guilt he starts to feel. At the same time he couldn't stop and didn't know if he ever could.

What is the end game though? He is supposed to only be home less than another year now..

They all three just keep doing this until he leaves? Josh stays here? What if he falls in love..

Tyler stops his thoughts right there. He knows he is better off just not thinking about any of it right now.

Josh and his mom ae caught up in conversation about a case her firm is working on right now. 

Tyler is always fascinated by how Josh could be this person so easily.  How he can sit there and listen to this boring stuff with the smile of an innocent and fun loving guy on his face.

Like he was a saint.

But Tyler knew better. He knew Josh really was no saint. I mean, satan was an angel at one point after all.

*

It is now Saturday.

They walk into the theater and sit down. It is relatively empty except for an elderly couple in the row behind them and a few people scattered around.

Josh sits in the middle. Tyler is happy about that because he didn't mind getting the accidental brushes of touch. Any touch of Josh's always sent shivers throughout his body.

Every part of his body.

After they sit down the elderly couple behind them say "What a nice looking family." To which Kelly briefly turns around and says "Thank you."

Tyler laughs to himself. Only if they knew, he thinks.

Halfway through the movie his mom goes to the bathroom.

Suddenly Tyler feels Josh turn his face around and kiss him. It isn't going to be as long as he would prefer but given the circumstances, he'll take it.

After they pull apart from the kiss, Tyler hears the couple behind him gasping and whispering something about degenerates and perverts.

Tyler sinks down in his seat, embarrassed. He had forgotten all about the couple behind them but he wasn't about to turn down a kiss from Josh.

The movie is over they are now walking through the parking lot when the elderly couple stopps them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. What kind of people sexually exploit a young boy like this?" One of them say before they turn and walk away, not even waiting for a reaction.

"What in the hell was that about?" Kelly asks confused and angry.

Tyler's gaze is frozen to the ground.

"You know people. No telling what offends them these days." Josh says laughing it off.

They aren't wrong Tyler thinks. They are degenerates and perverts and...

He likes it.

*

It's been a week. A whole fucking week and Josh hasn't talked to Tyler other than being prompted and only then replies with the very minimal amount of words possible.

No kissing.

No touching.

No creepy comments.

Nothing. 

At this point Tyler would take anything.  
He feels rejected and used a little. Confused mostly.

He wonders if Josh has gotten bored with him already.

Maybe he's been too easy to get for Josh? He clearly has some weird kinks going on so he might want a bit more of a challenge.

Tyler is determined do something to get a reaction from him.

He comes up with a plan. A couple of back up plans just in case as well. 

Plan A.

Tyler starts wearing his tightest skinny jeans he has. Tightest shirts. Anything sexy he can think of.

Josh would only throw a few glances at him.

Even when Tyler bent over anything and everything he could in front of him there is mostly no reaction from Josh.

Maybe a less is more option Tyler thinks to himself.

He starts walking around the house with no shirt on and his pants, jeans or shorts hanging as low as possible on his hips.

Josh still mostly ignored him.   
Nothing is coming out of it obviously and he is tired or getting weird looks from his mom.

So..

Plan B it is. 

One night while his mom is working late, Tyler goes into his room early while Josh is still in the living room.

He keeps his door the tiniest bit cracked to make sure Josh can hear everything. 

He climbs onto his bed naked with his laptop. He starts masturbating, making sure every motion is loud enough as possible.

His eyes dart back and forth from the door to the porn on his laptop.

No sign of Josh. Not a single sound coming from the living room. 

Tyler continues on anyway until he is coming, making sure to sound as wrecked as possible.

He closes his laptop and cleans himself up before getting back dressed and leaving out to go to the bathroom.

He is sure he's going to look down the hall into the living room and see Josh still on the couch, looking at him like he was ready to take him any minute.

Josh is no where to be found.

Instead a very embarrassed Kelly stands in the living room, clearly hearing the end of what just transpired in Tyler's room.

Tyler can't breathe. He is so humiliated. Head hung in shame, he quickly runs to the bathroom. 

He opens the bathroom door when he is done, poking his head out to make sure the coast was clear before running back to his room.

He picks up his phone and texts Josh.

Baby boy: Thanks for the heads up that my mom was home asshole.

CrazyJ: Oh you seemed so into whatever you were doing that I didn't want to disturb you .I quietly tip toed to the bedroom when she pulled up, again, making sure not to disturb you. Sounded intense bro.

Baby boy: Fucking hilarious Josh. Don't call me bro, asshole.

*

The next morning his mom is waiting for him at the table.

He groans as he sits down, still really embarrassed obviously.

"Ty..." she starts saying, rubbing a hand over her face, clearly not wanting to say what she is about to say.

"Look I know you have needs..."

"Mom!!!" Tyler blurts out, praying to god she would just stop.

"No listen. It's fine. Just please close your door all of the way and try to be quiet."

Tyler plops his head down on the table, wishing he was anywhere doing anything other than sitting at that table having this conversation with his mom.

"You really made Josh uncomfortable last night. He is very upset. He said you've been acting distant with him lately and he's afraid you are doing stuff just to upset him."

Tyler's head flies up."What!" He can't formulate any words more than that.

His clenches his fists as he goes back to his room, afraid he will say something he regrets.

He doesn't even speak to Josh on the car ride to school.

Two can play this game. 

*

Plan C.

Now Tyler is pissed.

This is his last and final plan because at this point, it's been weeks and he is done and ready to give up if this doesn't work. Destined to live out his last months at home, getting even more personal with his hand than he ever hoped for. The old friend never let him down yet and didn't play mind games with him at least. .

As much as he wanted Josh, no one is worth this much trouble and he knows it.

Hormones. Fucking hormones ruled him.

Fuck you hormones.

*

The next day Tyler is scanning the cafeteria like a predator.

Who is gay in this school he thinks looking around.

Ah yes. He spots exactly who he is looking for, a guy he took music with last year. He plays the trumpet. He knows for sure he was at least bi. He used to check Tyler out all the time.

Okay so now to come up with a plan..

Tyler sits at the table staring at the other boy trying to come up with something to say or do.

His gaze turns and meets Josh's, who is at the teachers table as usual. 

Tyler smirks and looks away, noting Josh had a certain look in his eye.

Oh if he doesn't like him staring at someone else he's going to love this, Tyler thinks to himself as he is getting up and walking over to the table the other boy was at.

He puts his hand on the blonde's shoulder and asks to talk to him over at his table.  
The boy smiles and follows Tyler. 

They sit down at Tyler's table. The table is in direct line of vision to where Josh was. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"So I've been trying to come up with a new sound for one of the songs I've been working on and I could really use a trumpet melody in it I think. I have a small music studio in my basement. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow or something after school. I can show you what I have so far and we can figure out the trumpet part?"

Tyler puts his hand on the boys arm and smiles, making sure to flirt a little.

The other boy blushes and smiles back."Yeah that sounds pretty cool. I can do tomorrow."

They exchange phones to each other to put in their numbers.

"I'll text you later." Tyler says as loud as possible as the boy gets up.

Tyler doesn't even have to look at Josh. He can practically feel his eyes burning into him.

Hey the boy is actually really cute. He's slightly shorter than him. Has blonde hair, blue eyes, thin but a little muscle on him.  If Josh continues to be such a stubborn asshole, maybe Tyler won't have to rely on his hand after all.

In the car on the way home from school that day Tyler can feel the obvious tension.

Josh is gripping the steering wheel hard and driving a bit faster than normal.

It takes everything in Tyler not to smirk the whole ride home.

Oh this was going to be fun.

That night Tyler makes sure to wait until Josh is around to text the boy from school.

It is innocent texts but he makes sure to giggle and smile down at his phone like a little school girl.

He swears he hears Josh let out a low growl and mutter something at one point. 

Satisfied, Tyler gets up and goes to the basement for the rest of the night.

Now he has to figure out exactly which song of his is suddenly going to get mediocre trumpet melody.

He can always just spruce up Josh's asshole song he thinks to himself and laughing out loud. That would really piss him off to hear that ringing throughout the house.

Tyler finally decides the trumpet may work the best in his song 'Fall away'.

He makes his way to his bedroom to go to bed.

He almost doesn't see Josh standing at the end of the hallway because of how dark it is.

When Tyler makes it to his door, Josh steps  forward just enough for him to see his face.

Josh has a creepy smile on his face. He bites his bottom lip and retreats to he and Kelly's bedroom.

A crack in the wall Tyler thinks to himself smirking as he lays down.

The wall is about to be fucking demolished tomorrow.

*

The next day Tyler and the other boy decide to sit together at lunch to talk.

Tyler doesn't have to pretend to smile and laugh. The conversation is actually nice. The little flirting back and forth is more than nice too.

Halfway through lunch he sees Josh get up from the table and leave with annoyance in his step.

He stumbles and trips over himself from walking too fast and drops his tray.  
It might as well have been a bomb going off because the whole cafeteria stops doing what they are doing and looks Josh's way.

Tyler and the other boy included.

Josh's face was a mix of embarrassment and anger as he picks the tray up and storms out.

Tyler can't help but laugh out loud, drawing the attention to himself now as no one else is laughing. 

Great, everyone's going to think I'm a huge asshole now.

I guess add that to loner. School's loner asshole kid. Has a nice ring to it at least.

The other boy asks Tyler if he wants to just ride with him to Tyler's house after school.

Oh that is perfect he thinks.That will really piss Josh off to be waiting on him and he never comes. 

Tyler is kind of proud of himself for this level of diabolicalness. He never thought he would ever have it in him to do something like this. Maybe Josh brings out a different side of him as well. Or just fucking really corrupted the hell out of him.

About five minutes into the car ride home Tyler gets a text from Josh. 

CrazyJ: Where are you? I've been waiting in the car.

Baby boy: I got a ride home from a friend. We are going to be in the basement the rest of the day. Try not to disturb us if you can.

Josh doesn't text back.

Tyler just knows he must be fuming.

Good.

They get to his house and head straight to the basement.

Tyler swears he hears the front door slam maybe two minutes after they get down there.

Josh must have sped his ass home as fast as he could.

The other boy asks who that is. Tyler tells him and the boy is shocked. 

"Mr. Dun is hot. Man you are lucky." He says laughing. 

The boy really has no clue.

Two hours later they emerge from the basement to take a break and grab a snack.

He sees Josh sitting at the kitchen table eating, not too pleasant look on his face.

Tyler and the boy are leaning against the kitchen island drinking water and eating, flirting and talking the whole time.

Josh didn't move an inch. Not a single one the entire time.

Tyler has an idea.

He leans in and whispers into the other boy's ear, just loud enough for Josh to hear. "Want to go have a little fun in my room?"

The boy doesn't say anything, just smiles and follows Tyler as they walk hand in hand to his room.

Once in his bedroom they both sit on the bed.  
The other boy is looking around, taking it in.

Tyler isn't sure where his sudden confidence is coming from but he turns the boys face to his and asks if he could kiss him.

The boy doesn't answer and just leans into the kiss.

It is soft and gentle. Unlike Tyler is used to with Josh.

The other boy gently presses into Tyler pushing them both little by little until they are laying on the bed. The other boy is on top of him.

The kissing is nice.

The hands moving up and down over his body is nice.

The other boy's hard on lightly grinding into his is nice.

Fuck it is all so nice.

He is sure faint moaning is reaching Josh.

Thank god his mom is out of town for the night for work. He is sure she wouldn't really appreciate hearing more of that coming from his room after the other day.

The other boy moved his hands between Tyler's legs, palming him. In that moment Tyler realizes this is getting a little more heated than he want so he stops the other boy.

"Let's maybe take this a little slower okay?"

The boy agrees."That's cool. Want to go work on the song some more before I have to go home?"

Tyler smiles and leads the way out the bedroom.

They walk past a very fucking angry looking Josh on their way to the basement, boners and all proudly on display.

The other boy leaves a hour later and Tyler heads to his room, exhausted and ready to go to bed.

He at least doesn't run into Josh being creepy in the hall this time. Matter of fact he doesn't see him at all.

Tyler changes and goes to sleep.

*

Suddenly Tyler awakens to Josh on top on him, hand over his mouth. He's shhhing him, trying to get him to calm down before removing his hand.

"You've been so naughty today haven't you baby boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..
> 
> 'Na-na-na, come on  
> Na-na-na, come on  
> Na-na-na-na-na, come on  
> Na-na-na  
> Come on, come on, come on'


	6. Sinners at dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously we all know what's going to happen at some point in this chapter...  
> It won't be that detailed or kinky(again, not that kind of fic) but just go with the flow man ;)
> 
>    
> ((This is Tyler's first time.. Its not going to be anything crazy...))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as usual....I can't write smut.

"Get the fuck off of me." Tyler yells shoving Josh as hard as he could.

He doesn't budge.

"Isn't this what you wanted though."

"No what I wanted was for you to talk to me again and stop whatever this is that you are doing. Care to maybe explain why I had to almost fuck someone else to get any reaction from you?" Tyler asks, giving in to Josh being on top of him and now laying relaxed.

"Well.." Josh says, kissing down one side of Tyler's neck. "At first I backed off after the incident at the movies..." He pauses to kiss down the other side of his neck.

"Your mom asked me after we got home that night if you maybe had a crush on me and was staring at me at the movies or something. She was figuring that's what freaked the older couple out..."

"What? My mom knows I'm gay?" Tyler asks, surprised.

"I think she has her suspicions. You do stare at me a lot." Josh says laughing.

Josh flips Tyler onto his stomach, and is now straddling his back.

"So I decided to back off a little while so she wouldn't get suspicious.." Josh is now kissing a shirtless Tyler down his back.

Tyler is breathing hard under him. The anticipation of it all is almost overwhelming.

"I was going to tell you but within a week you started your little thing around the house trying to get a rise out of me..."

Josh is now pulling down Tyler's sweat pants and throwing them on the floor before straddling him again.

"Once I realized what you were doing, honestly I couldn't help myself but to see exactly what you were going to do next. It was so hot seeing you desperately trying to turn me on." He says grinding down onto him, causing Tyler to moan a little from his hard on rubbing against the bed.

"Then.." Josh is now pulling down Tyler's boxers and throwing them onto the floor as well and climbing back on top of him again.

"You decided to bring that boy here to send me over the edge."

Josh is now scooting back, positioning himself onto Tyler's thighs. He runs his fingers over Tyler's ass before giving it a really rough squeeze causing him to wince under him a little. 

"You shouldn't have done that baby boy." Josh places a very hard slap onto Tyler's ass.

Tyler jerks trying to turn over and get up.

Josh pushes him back down hard with one hand. "Now I did warn you before that I wouldn't be so patient next time."

Josh slaps Tyler's ass again very hard three more times before turning him back over.

Tyler is so turned on by this point.

Scared too but fuck it is hot. What would Josh do next? He thinks. Maybe tie him to the bed and just take him.

Tyler's thoughts trails off until he is snapped out of them suddenly by a hand being wrapped around his dick.

" Oh." Tyler manages before Josh is leaning down over him and kissing him while still stroking him.

It is fast and hard. Tyler knows he isn't going to last much longer.

Once Josh notices that too he stops suddenly and gets off of him.

"What? Why did you stop?" Tyler whines. "I was close."

"That's the point baby boy." Josh says as he is throwing Tyler's clothes back to him.

"See this is what's going to happen." He continues, smiling. "You aren't allowed to masturbate..at all."

"What? Tyler asks shocked. "Do you realize the blue balls I'm going to get if I don't man?"

"It won't be too long, if you behave." Josh deadpans.

"What...how do I do that.." Tyler stammers out, confused. 

"Well I think it's obvious now right? You'll get your next task soon." Josh smirks and leaves the room.

Tyler groans, frustrated, as he gets dressed again.

He is still painfully hard and would give anything to come right now.

I mean, Josh wouldn't even know if he quickly did right? He thinks slipping a hand down his boxers.

He hears footsteps in the hall and freezes.

Tyler quickly pulls his hand away, eyes trained on the door.

He let out a sigh of relief after he hears the footsteps retreat.

Okay maybe it isn't that important to come. He didn't need his balls if they decide to explode right?

He groans again, sinking down onto his pillow.

He is praying he will at least just have a wet dream or something. Hey at least then it wouldn't be his fault and he can get some relief.

Win-Win.

*

Tyler wakes up the next morning, boxers bone dry and sighs as he sits up in his bed.

After his shower he sits down at the table for breakfast.

Josh is on the phone with his mom from what he can tell.

Tyler grabs a box of cereal, milk, a bowl and spoon before sitting down at the table.

Josh hands Tyler the phone. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"We are going to dinner with pops and grams Thursday night." she says immediately when Tyler says hi.

Tyler tries not to groan to himself. He loves his grandparents alot, don't get him wrong but they just are a bit cold and old fashioned.  
They always question him about his life and somehow manage to make it sound judgemental.

"It won't be that bad." His mom says on the other end of the phone, obviously hearing his sigh.

He rolls his eyes before saying "whatever" and hanging up the phone.

"Yeah Ty. It's going to be good fun." Josh says with menacing tone in his voice. 

Tyler looks at him and notices a smirk and weird look in his eye.

What the fuck is that about?

*

They were now in the car on their way to school. It was quiet for a while. Tyler didn't even really want to talk to Josh.

"You behaved last night." Josh says after a while, pleased smile on his face. 

"How can you even tell? For all you know, my bed could look like a black light nightmare right now." Tyler answers, a little scared as he knows he shouldn't be a smartass but deep down he honestly doesn't care.

He isn't in the mood.

"Well for one you look like you are ready to kill me right about now." Josh laughs as Tyler glares at him.

"Patience baby boy, patience. It will be all worth it and good behavior is always rewarded."

*

Tyler is sitting down at his table in the cafeteria when the other boy sits down at it too, smiling at Tyler.

Oh shit Tyler thinks to himself, looking Josh's way.

Tyler doesn't know what to say or do. He almost completly forgot about the boy and now here he is, sitting in front of him.

"So, last night was fun." The boy has a big smile on his face.

Josh's sudden gaze catches Tyler's eye.  
Josh is leaning back a little with his arms crossed, a look of try me on his face.

Tyler honestly just wants to get up and run away right then and there.

He is up shit creek without a paddle right now and he knows it.

"Uh. Um. Yeah about that.." Tyler tries to say looking at the boy, who's smile is now dropping into a frown.

"You didn't like it.." the boy says, voice low and sad.

"I did...It's just...I realised I like you as a friend more.." Tyler is trying to be gentle.

"No I get it." The boy stands up and walks away. 

He tries to yell wait at him but it is pointless. The boy is already sitting back down at the table with his friends, sending Tyler a glare. 

Tyler hangs his head in shame.

He is trying not to cry. He feels like such an asshole and he knows he should. He knew it was wrong from the beginning to lead the boy on. So wrong and he felt like scum.

He stooped so low that it even shocked him...and for what? Josh?

Oh right, Josh, he thinks looking back up at him.

Josh glances at him a gives him a wink and smile.

Yeah I guess that is worth being a piece of shit for apparently.

Tyler is going straight to hell at this point and he knows it. Might as well have some fun and insane orgasms on the ride there.

*

It is now Thursday and Tyler has been dreading the dinner with his grandparents the whole day.

When he and Josh get in the car to go home from school, Josh reaches in the back seat and grabs a bag. He hands it to Tyler.

Tyler sees another box similar to the one he found on his bed a few weeks ago.

He hesitantly opens it. A butt plug, a decent bit bigger than the last one, was nestled inside the box.

Tyler closes the box and looks at Josh.

He almost doesn't even want to ask as Josh has the biggest grin on his face he's ever seen from him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Tyler asks, not even bothering to sound surprised anymore at this point.

He knows this somehow ties into his punishment. Although, he isn't sure how this is a bad thing because the last surprise like this was amazing and mind blowing.

"Well, I have plans tonight with a certain very bad boy."

"My pops?" Tyler asks, cracking up at his own joke. "I mean, you've met him. I don't think he is a butt plug person.

They are both laughing now.

"You know who I'm talking about baby boy.."

"But we are having dinner tonight with my grandparents. What's this thing have to do with that?" Tyler asks holding up the box, confused.

"Well I want you to put it in right before we leave for dinner."

"What?!" Tyler screeches out. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe."

"I'm serious Josh. This is a little much, even coming from you."

"Just be a good boy and trust me Ty, remember, good boys.."

"Get rewarded. Yeah I know." Tyler is annoyed but kind of excited.

*

This plug feels a bit more uncomfortable to put in. It is much bigger than the last one.  
Plus he has a boner now.

Memories from last time he guesses. 

He gets dressed and awkwardly joins his mom and Josh in the living room.

Josh gives him a questioning look almost, asking if he put it in.

Tyler just slightly nods.

*

They arrive at the restaurant and Tyler is nervously walking in between all of the tables, just wanting to get to the theirs and sit down as quickly as possible.

His grandparents are already waiting for them at the table.

They exchange hugs and sit down.

Tyler can't help but shift in his chair alot. Hard to get too comfortable. Plus he feels like everyone knows he has something shoved up his ass.

Appetizers arrive at the table and everyone is eating and chatting away. Josh is in the middle of telling everyone a story.

Suddenly Tyler feels a quick vibration start and stop causing him to jump.

"Josh what the hell!!!" he yells in a high pitched voice.

"Language young man." his grams says, shocked.

Josh doesn't even look his way.

Tyler stands up to go to the bathroom. There is no way in hell he is keeping this in.

He doesn't even care anymore.

"Sit down and stop being rude, now Ty." Kelly scolds before he can walk away.

"But I.."

"You heard your mom, stop misbehaving." Josh butts in giving Tyler a warning look.

Tyler grits his teeth and sits back down.

It isn't long until he feels another quick vibration again.

His head snaps around quickly to Josh, throwing him a glare.

Tyler pulls out his phone discreetly.

Baby boy: Are you fucking insane?! These are my grandparents. Do you know how awkward this already is without you making me hard too. What's next? Going to make me come in front of everyone too?

CrazyJ: Probably just as awkward as it was for me hearing the moaning coming from your room when you were with that boy.

Tyler looks up from his phone. He knows Josh is right. He feels bad about that. He mouths sorry to him.

Josh replies back by buzzing him again, this time, uncomfortably long.

Tyler holds back any sound that wants to escape like his life depends on it.

The waiter comes back around to take everyone's order. Once he gets to Tyler, Josh turns on the plug again for the entire time he is ordering.

Tyler manages to squeak out a quick but barely understandable order. He knows he probably looks and sounds either high as hell or possessed.

Josh turns it off once the waiter is done.

Tyler feels like picking up the steak knife sitting on the table and just ending Josh right then and there. 

His grandparents and mom are just staring at him now, worry and confusion on their faces.

"Tyler, what has gotten into you tonight? Are you sick or something?"

"Um. Yeah I'm not feeling too well."

"Maybe I should just bring him home." Josh says, pretending to sound concerned.

Oh god yes, please. Tyler thinks . 

"You want to go home Ty?" His mom asks.  
"We can just cancel our orders and go..."

"Nonsense. You guys stay here and enjoy your evening. I'll just bring him home. It's no problem." Josh says standing up.

They say their goodbyes and leave the restaurant.

"Really man." Tyler says when they getin the car. "Are we at least even now?"

"Oh yes, baby boy, we are even." Josh says smiling.

Tyler notices after a while that they aren't headed to the house.

Josh is pulling down the deserted looking access road.

He stops the car and turns it off.

Josh gets out of the car and makes his way to Tyler's door. He opens it and grabs Tyler , slinging him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing." He asks a little panicked.

Josh carries him to the back door and opens it. He carefully placesTyler laying down on the back seat.

He reaches in, leaning down over Tyler.

They make out for a while, grinding, hands roaming everywhere until Tyler is begging for Josh to fuck him.

Josh is now tugging down Tyler's pants and boxers at the same time.

Tyler quickly threw his shirt off as well.

"God you are so perfect." He says, eyes full of lust while looking down at Tyler.

Josh quickly takes off his clothes as well before climbing back on top of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please, I want this so bad." Tyler says as he pulls Josh down harder on top of him.

Josh kisses down every part of Tyler's body, not missing a single inch before stopping in between his legs and spreading them.

He slowly pulls out the butt plug and grabs a black backpack off of the floorboard. He throws it in and grabs a bottle of lube out of it. 

Tyler can barely breathe as he watches Josh lube himself up. 

He's imagined this moment since the first time he and Josh kissed in the basement.

He didn't think it would be in the back of a car but he isn't complaining. Tyler would have fucked Josh on the table at the restaurant in front of pops and grams at this point.

After he lubes them both up really well Josh asks again. "Are you sure baby boy?"

All Tyler can do was shake his head yes as he is still concentrating on breathing.

Josh slowly puts himself into Tyler, drawing winces and low moans from him.

Once he is all the way in, Josh just gently kisses him and stays still until Tyler asks him to move. Only going faster when asked as well...

It isn't long until the whole car is shaking along with them both as they finish.

Neither can move or speak for a while so Josh just lays on top of him. They are both sweaty and breathing hard.

Tyler can only think about how this must be what love feels like.

He smiles and he doesn't stop smiling as they get cleaned up. Get dressed. On the ride home.

He can not stop smiling and doesn't think he ever will. 

They walk through the door and Kelly is sitting on the couch, weird look on her face.

"Where were you both exactly?"

The smile is immediately wiped off of Tyler's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit..


	7. The little daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anonymous commenter who kicked my ass into gear to update. ;) 
> 
> The original character 'the boy' finally gets a name this chapter.

Oh shit is all Tyler can think ,frozen with fear seeing his mom already home, waiting.

Josh seems to be at a loss for words himself. Tyler knew in that moment. It was bad. Really bad.

"Are we playing the quiet game boys?" Kelly is calm but Tyler knows that tone of voice well so he knows better.

Nothing. Tyler has nothing. A brain fart if there ever was one. He can't even manage a smartass remark atleast.

"We parked and talked for a while. I wanted to talk to him about his attitude lately and see what's been going on with him. Didn't want to do it here and have him just storm off to his room or basement." Josh says, surprisingly confident.

Josh is an angel. Tyler thinks, breathing a small sigh of relief that he said anything at all. It isn't that unbelievable either. He is a little too good at that...

"So neither one of you knows how to pick up your phone?" Kelly still has that weird look on her face and fake calm tone.

Tyler throws Josh a 'she isn't buying it man' look. He seems to catch on quick.

Josh pulls his phone from his pocket. "Shoot, must have left it on silent from when we were at the restaurant." He says, walking over to Kelly and giving her a peck on the cheek and starts walking towards the hallway.

Damn he is good, Tyler thinks, now making his way towards the hallway too.

"Not so fast."

Both Tyler and Josh freeze. Tyler wants to swear right now so bad. Maybe he can just keep walking and act like he didn't hear her?

A black box that Tyler recognizes being held up in her hands stops him from doing that.

Every ounce of blood drains from his face. It is the buttplug box. The first one Josh got him.

Okay I can just say it's a sex toy I got for myself. No big deal. She will buy tha...

That train of thought was interrupted as his mom opens the box and pulls out the note from it.

"Love Daddy?" she asks, shooting a look at Josh.

Tyler knows it would be the stupidest decision ever right now to even glance at Josh. He is pretty positive Josh stopped breathing. 

He knows he has to hurry up and act quickly before this all goes to complete hell.

"That's from my boyfriend, Carter, from school.  I've been riding to school with him some mornings..."

"And this is what you do on the way to school Tyler!?"

"Mom I'm almost eighteen. People have sex..."

"So you are sexually active with this boyfriend of yours, who I've never even heard of or laid eyes on." The calm voice facade is gone and his mom's tone was straight anger now.

"Well I.." tyler can't even finish his sentence before Kelly is pointing the box at Josh and yelling.

"Did you know about this? He was supposed to be riding with you!"

"Yes but obviously I wasn't aware of that." Josh answers, pointing at the box.

Kelly takes a deep breath and puts the box back on the coffee table in front of her.  
"Tyler, you and I are having a serious talk tomorrow."

Oh great. A sex talk with his mom. Who now thinks her son much be a complete pervert between the loud masturbating and butt plug. Awesome.

"And. I want to meet this Carter boy. Invite him for dinner Saturday night."

"Well I don't think..."

"I wasn't giving you an option Tyler." Her voice is stern and he knows it is pointless to argue.  At this point he is just relieved about her believing his story.

"Wait a minute, how do you have my stuff anyway? You dug through my room?!"

"Yes. I was looking for drugs. You've been acting weird lately. I was worried."

He hears Josh stifle a laugh next to him.  
He wants to punch him in his face right about now.

"No drugs..." he mumbles, walking past Josh and glaring as he makes his way to his room.

Not a total disaster like it could have been but now another obstacle to deal with.  
Getting the boy who he rejected to have dinner at his house and pretend to be his boyfriend.

His new daddy.

He throws himself onto his bed and sighs.  
Tyler almost forgot for a minute that he just had sex with Josh and it was awesome...

He lets that thought stay until he falls asleep, smile on his face.

Little daddy will have to wait until tomorrow. 

*

The ride to school the next morning should have been a wonderful one. The glow from sex the night before. Longing gazes between lovers.

This is anything but that.

"Really Tyler? Your boyfriend Carter." Josh scoffs, obviously not happy about his new fake relationship. 

"I didn't hear you come up with anything better. Now we are at the mercy of someone who probably hates me right now."

Josh sighs.

"I'm going to have to talk to him at lunch today whether you like that or not so try not to throw a tantrum and almost fall again."

"Very funny Ty. Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine."

*

Tyler sits down at his table. He texted Carter that morning and pleaded with him to have lunch with him today. That it was important.  
He agreed much to Tyler's surprise.

"So what do you want Tyler?" Carter says, placing his tray on the table and sitting down.

Tyler takes a deep breath. He didn't even know where to start or how to explain the situation.

"I need a favor..."

Carter laughs. "Are you seriously asking me for a favor? Man, you have some nerve."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a choice..look I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I shouldn't have even brought you into this..."

" Save your fake apology, asshole and just get to the point."

Okay. Tyler knows he deserves that so he doesn't even bother getting angry at being called an asshole. He is one after all.

"I need you to come to dinner at my house and pretend to be my boyfriend that I'm having sex with." Tyler blurts out fast and a little louder than he intends, earning a few weird looks from people close by.

Carter laughs out loud.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me?"

"Please. I'll do anything okay." Tyler pleads, knowing how pathetic he sounds.

They both sit in silence for a few minites until Carter looks at him with a michevious smirk.

"So who am I covering for?"

"What."...exactly the question Tyler was hoping to avoid.

"Tyler I'm not stupid. You must need me to cover for your real boyfriend or why else would you be asking me to do this?"

Shit.

"I..I can't say who..." Tyler glances momentarily at Josh on accident.

That did not go unnoticed by Carter who turns and follows his gaze.

"Holy shit Tyler! Mr. Dun?!" He whisper shouts.

Fuck.

"Shhhhh. Can you be any fucking louder Carter." Tyler whispers back.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you Joseph to pull a fucking hottie like Dun."  
Carter is laughing and shaking his head.

"Whatever man. You can't tell anyone and I mean that!...so will you do the favor or not?"

Carter sits quietly, thinking it over for a while.  
"Okay. I'll do it.."

"Thank you thank you thank you.."

"On one condition...you have to do me a favor."  Now Carter really has a shit eating grin on his face. 

Great.

"Anything." He says defeated, knowing he has no choice.

"Well prom is coming up next weekend as you know and my boyfriend broke up with me a couple of weeks ago and I haven't found anyone else to go with. Ironically I was going to ask you the day after I was at your house...but we both know what happened.."

Carter's face suddenly has a look on it like he just had an epiphany. "Wait..you asked me over that day to make him jealous didn't you!?"

Perfect.

"Yes." Tyler answers low and ashamed.

"Well this is going to be fun then." Carter says, smiling wide. He looked creepier than Josh in that moment.

"I already have a limo and plans to go to the huge after party at Jake's house..."

"Wait, party? Carter I'm not.."

"You are and you will. You wanted to make your man jealous...we didn't do a good enough job last time I don't think..."

Fuck my life, Tyler thinks. This is not going to end well but it is better to piss Josh off than his mom find out everything. 

"Fine."Tyler grits out. "Just be at my house at eight Saturday. Don't pull any crazy shit around my mom please. She is already pissed at me."

"See you then, lover." Carter winks and gets up from the table.

Tyler groans. What did he get himself into. He can't even warn Josh about Carter's plan to make him jealous because he would freak out if he knew someone knew about them.

Maybe he can just tell his mom they broke up. Yeah that could work, he thinks.

No. Fuck. Carter will be pissed if he cancels everything and probably will rat them out.

He was screwed and not in the good kind of way.

*

"So how did it go?" Josh asks on their way home from school. 

"Fine. He's going to do it."

"Okay that's good but why do you sound like that's a bad thing?" Josh asks suspiciously.

"He's making me go to prom with him next weekend. I don't have a choice."

Tyler can practically hear Josh let out a growling sigh. 

Tyler is fed up with the possessive bullshit.  
"Well we don't have a choice now do we Josh?! Maybe if a certain someone wouldn't have gotten the damn butt plug in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we!"

"Calm down Tyler. I trust you to be a good boy...I'm chaperoning at the prom anyway..."

"Oh that is just perfect." Tyler mumbles.

*

It is now Saturday night. The first of two days Tyler is really dreading. 

He already let his mom know of his prom plans. She isn't exactly thrilled that he waited so close until then to tell her.  She is bringing him tux shopping the next day.

The only good thing is she didn't give him that serious talk she threatened him with. He is relieved about that at least.

Tyler is sitting on the couch, nervously waiting for Carter to get there.

The doorbell rings and Tyler jumps up.

He groans as he walks to the door to answer it.

Tyler opens the door to a very smiley Carter.

He walks in and grabs Tyler into a quick hug and then plants a kiss on his lips.  
"Hey baby."

Tyler is too stunned to say anything. He looks over at Josh, praying to hell he didn't see that. 

He did judging from the 'I want to rip that little punk's head off' look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Joseph." Carter says giving Kelly a quick hug.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Dun." He said shaking Josh's hand, coy smile on his face.

"Everyone go ahead and sit at the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Kelly says. 

Carter sits down next to Tyler and Josh is seated awkwardly across from them.

Carter wraps his arm around Tyler. "I missed you baby."

Tyler's eyes fly up to Josh, who surprisingly looks pretty calm. Must be because Kelly is right there and he can't show any anger. Would be too suspicious.

Dinner is surprisingly not going too bad.  
There is an awkward moment here and there when his mom would ask Carter questions and when Carter would throw a few unwanted touches or affectionate comments his way.

That is about to end soon.

"Honey can you please clear the table." Kelly asks Josh.  
"I need to have a talk with the boys." She says looking right at them.

Oh my god. Tyler knows exactly now why she didn't have that talk with him the other day. She was waiting to talk to them both at the same time.

Kelly pulls a note out of her pocket and hands it to Carter. 

"Baby boy, roses are red..." Carter is mumbling the rest.. "Love Daddy."  
"Holy shi... I mean..uh." Tyler can see that Carter is blushing and suppressing a laugh. 

"So you two are having sex?" His mom asks and Tyler just wants to disappear.

"Apparently so." Carter says, blushing even more now.

"You both realise how serious of a step sex is right? I know you are both young and naive but certain responsibilities come with it. Are you using protection?"

Tyler can't speak at all. He's too mortified. 

Carter speaks up. "Yes. We use a condom every single time. I would never risk hurting my baby boy."

Suddenly there is a loud bang of a dish in the sink.

Shit. Josh definitely heard Carter say that.

Fuck disappearing. Tyler wants to die. Right then and there.

The talk is over soon and Tyler is walking Carter to the door.  
An awkward goodbye kiss and he was gone.

Tyler goes straight to his bedroom. No way in hell he was sticking around and looking either his mom or Josh in the face anymore tonight. 

He lays down on his bed. If dinner was that bad, how hell was he supposed to deal with prom?

*

The big day is here, armageddon as Tyler is calling it in his head.

Carter and his limo to hell are supposed to be picking him up at seven.

He is dressed in his tux and checking himself over in the mirror. He doesn't hate it. If the circumstances were normal, he'd even be excited a little right now.

But, this isn't normal and he's dreading it with every bone in his body.

He walks into the living room and his mom and Josh are in there waiting for him.

His eyes go to Josh first who has a love sick look on his face. Tyler smiles and blushes.

Shit.

He shouldn't even be looking at Josh right now. 

"Oh Ty, you look so handsome." His mom says, giving him a hug, tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry, it's just a tux..."

"I know I just honestly didn't think I'd get to ever see you go to anything like prom. You've been so shut off for years and look at you now. Going to prom with your boyfriend." she says, wiping the tears from her face and grabbing a camera off of the coffee table.

"Mom" Tyler whines as she starts taking what seems like a hundred pictures of him.

The doorbell rings. Carter's here. Tyler feels like he might throw up. There's an uncomfortable lump in his throat as his mom opens the door and he sees Carter standing there.

"Hey babe." Carter says, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "You look amazing."

Tyler knows he shouldn't be blushing but he can't help it. Carter almost has the same love sick look on his face as Josh did. This must be one hell of a tux, Tyler thinks.

His mom takes a million pictures of them and then before he knows it they are in the limo on the way to the prom.

"Please just go easy on Josh." Tyler says, hoping Carter will show some mercy on them. 

Carter smiles. "Come on Tyler, I'm not a complete asshole."

Carter pulls a flask out of his tux pocket. He takes a swig and hands it to Tyler. 

"What's this?" Tyler asks, smelling it and making a sour face.

"Just drink it. It will help you relax and take the edge off."

Tyler takes a big gulp. He can use all of the relaxation he could get right about now.  
"Fuck" he says half gagging half coughing. "That's gross man."

Carter laughs.

They finish the whole flask of alcohol before they were pulling up at the school.

Maybe not the smartest idea but Tyler is feeling pretty damn good at this point and is smiling and giggling as they get out of the limo. Carter grabs his hand as they walks into the school.

He isn't sure if its the beat of the music or the alcohol, but as soon as they get in there, Tyler's  
pulling Carter onto the dance floor.

They are dancing and laughing. He's actually having a really good time.  
Tyler barely notices Josh standing over by the drink table, staring at them.

Fuck it. Tyler thinks. He is going to ignore Josh for the night and enjoy his prom. It's Josh's fault anyway that he they are in this situation.

After a few songs, and a particularly really fun slow dance, they go to the drink table.

"Having a good night." Josh says to them, sounding like he's trying his best not to grit out the words.

"Couldn't be better." Tyler answers, smartass smile on his face.

"It could." Carter says, giving Tyler a side hug. He looks up at Josh. "Don't worry, I'll take really good care of Tyler tonight." he winks at Josh and they walk away from the table.

Tyler looks back at Josh. That is one mad man right now from the look on his face. He can't help but laugh to himself.

A couple of songs later and they are leaving. Carter says people are leaving early now and heading to the party.

Once they get in the limo, Carter pulls Tyler onto his lap and into a heated kiss. 

Tyler knows he should stop, but he's too caught in the moment. A text from his phone snaps him out of the daze. He gets off of Carter's lap and pulls his phone from his pocket.

CrazyJ: Where are you? I don't see you anywhere.

Baby boy: Left with Carter. Going to a party.

CrazyJ: Tyler. I don't think that's a good idea. I don't like that boy. Something is off about him. Just get him to turn around and bring you back and we'll go home.

Baby boy: Can't do that. The party was part of the deal and don't get pissy with me either. This is your fault remember.  Now leave me alone and don't bother waiting up.

Tyler puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Now where were we." Carter says pulling him back onto his lap.

Tyler's phone starts ringing.

"Ignore it." Carter says, kissing him.

Tyler does.

He doesn't know it yet but he is about to have a night he won't be forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put you in the worst mood, ah
> 
> Nah. I'm kidding. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> Daddy's coming....
> 
> (I don't even know anymore...)
> 
> High-key, everyone in this fic is an asshole. Write what you know..


	8. New phone, who dis

What am I doing. Is all Tyler can think while he is straddling Carter's lap, making out with him.  
Between the grinding and the moaning, it's getting more intense than he really wants but he can't stop himself.

He feels like he is looking at someone else in his body.

"God Tyler." Carter moans out as Tyler grinds down harder.

"Are you a virgin?" Carter asks breathlessly as Tyler feels his arms wrap around his back and pulls him in as hard as he could. 

Tyler stills and pulls back from the kiss, confused look on his face. "What? Why are you even asking me that?"

Carter just smiles and reconnects their lips.

"I'm not having sex with you, so don't get any funny ideas." Tyler says into Carter's mouth.

"I wouldn't say that yet baby boy." Carter whispers, licking his ear lobe after.

And with that Tyler is climbing off of his lap and sighing. "Thanks for ruining this." He mutters sitting down.

"What? I'm not daddy enough for you." Carter scoots closer to Tyler, putting his hand on his thigh.

Tyler brushes his hand off of him and rolls his eyes. He already has one cocky asshole to deal with.

He isn't wanting another one.

He pulls out his phone and clicks it on. Four missed calls and three texts from Josh. Yikes someone's worried, Tyler thinks, smirk on his face.

CrazyJ: Tyler. Answer your phone. This is immature.

CrazyJ: So you're ignoring both my calls and texts now?

CrazyJ: Fine Tyler. We'll play your game. Remember, it's not like it's too hard for me to find out where you are...

Tyler rolls his eyes again and laughs before texting him back.

Baby boy: Okay well you have fun doing that and I'll get back to having mine.

Well if he isn't pissed off yet, that should do it. Tyler can't help but to be a smartass though. 

He pockets his phone again and sighs. "So how long do I have to stay at this party? And how am I even getting home?"

Tyler doesn't like the grin on Carter's face. "All night. I live in the same neighborhood as Jake so we can just walk to my house after. It's going to be super late anyway so might as well stay the night."

Wonderful.

All Tyler needs is a handsy fake boyfriend sleepover. "Great." he grits out, not even bothering to put on a fake smile.

Not long after, they are pulling up to the party.

As they are getting out of the limo Carter leans in and whispers "Try not to be a party pooper okay."

Tyler rolls his eyes. Wasn't his fault this party is probably going to be lame.

It wasn't.

As soon as they walk in, blaring music assaults his ears. It's way too loud, and there are literally a million people to shuffle through.

Fun.

Carter grabs his hand. "Let's go get a drink." He shouts over the music.

Thank god, Tyler thinks. He isn't buzzed enough to deal with this.

They make their way to the kitchen. Carter hands him a red solo cup of something. Tyler doesn't know or care what it is as he quickly knocks it back.

"Woah, slow down frat boy. You're going to get black out drunk before we can even have any fun." Carter laughs and refills Tyler's cup. "Let's go a little slower with this one."

Tyler throws him a glare and yanks the cup from his hand. He quickly knocks that one back too. Why the hell does everyone think they can boss him around tonight. Carter takes his cup away and places it on the kitchen counter. "Enough refills for you."

Before Tyler can even tell him off, Carter grabs him by the waist and pulls him close to him. He's placing kisses all over his neck and his nails are digging into his hips a little. "I would love to get you completely wasted and have you calling me daddy tonight but...." Carter places a soft last kiss on his lips. "When that does happen, I want you to truly want it."

Tyler doesn't even respond. He can't. Honestly it is kind of hot. Or maybe that's the alcohol talking. Either way Tyler was kind of screwed.

And he doesn't hate it. 

Carter grabs his hand and leads him back into living room, pushing through the sea of over dressed teenagers.

The two drinks start hitting at once. Tyler feels warm and his grouchy demeanor slowly fading.  
He even finds himself dancing with Carter to some stupid Drake song.

Carter pulls Tyler closer to him, grinding their hips together a little as they dance. Tyler's breath hitches a little. Carter is rock hard and has a certain look in his eyes. Kind of reminds him of Josh's eyes.

Oh shit. Josh.

Tyler snaps out of the lustful daze they are both in. "I need another drink." He yells over the music and bolts away quickly before Carter tries to stop him.

Tyler pushes his way to the kitchen. He grabs a cup and a bottle of something clear. He pours some in and gulps it down, immediately regretting it. It burns and he chokes back vomit wanting to come up.

He runs to the sink, turning the water on and scoops some in his mouth with his hand.

A few minutes later, Carter catches up with him.  
"What the fuck, Tyler. Did you suddenly forget you are here with..." Tyler cuts him off with a kiss.

It is sloppy and needy but Tyler doesn't care anymore for some reason. Carter pulls back from the kiss. "Jesus. I'm not complaining or anything but what's gotten into you all of the sudden?"

Eyes glassy and smile plastered on his face, Tyler points to the bottle on the counter.

Carter grabs it, eyes going scary wide, mouth agape. "You drank this?" Tyler nods his head.

"How much?"  
He can't help but notice the very worried look on Carter's face.

Tyler holds his fingers a couple of inches apart to indicate about how much he poured into the cup.

"Oh my god. You didn't?" Is all Carter can muster up, still in obvious shock.

"What's the big deal?" Tyler slightly slurs.

"Well for starters, this is Everclear. It's 190 proof and you just drank about three shots of it."

Tyler starts hysterically laughing. "Oops." He says in between fits of laughter.

Carter stands in front of him and starts moving his hands over Tyler's pockets. Tyler immediately stops laughing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get your phone" he answers as he finds it and grabs it from Tyler's pocket.

Carter turns around, phone in hand and Tyler sees him press a contact and put the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling on my phone?"

"I'm calling daddy Dun to come get you before you get yourself into trouble."

Tyler huffs and quickly snatches his phone out of Carter's hand and hangs it up. "Yeah I don't think so."

Tyler puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at Carter, devilish smirk on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do what the hell I want to do for once and enjoy my prom night."

Tyler stumbles his way back through the living room and follows this small group of people to the back yard where a bunch of them are swimming. Must be a heated pool he thinks to himself.

Perfect.

Just then his phone rings. He already knows who it is before he even gets it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Tyler?"

"New phone, who dis?" Tyler answers, giggling as he hangs up to loud yelling on the other end telling him that he better not hang up the phone.

Oops.

He looks over at everyone in the pool. Most are in their underwear. Well not really practical to swim in a prom dress or tuxedo.

Tyler starts peeling his clothes off.  
"There you are." Carter approaches him from behind, slightly out of breath. "Why are you getting naked?"

"I'm going swimming." He states as he pulls off his shirt, teeth chattering a little from the cold air.

"Tyler you are a little drunk. Not a good idea. Especially by yourself."

"Look mom, I'll stay in the shallow end and promise to be careful." Tyler says sarcastically.

He can tell from the look on Carter's face that he is still worried. "Fine come in with me then if you are going to be up my ass tonight anyway."

Carter chokes a bit on air.

"Oh you know what I meant." Tyler rolls his eyes and darts to the pool.

Carter makes quick work of throwing his clothes off as well and following him.

The water is very warm and feels amazing as Tyler sinks down into it, letting out a relaxed sigh. He closes his eyes and leans back against the side of the pool.

He feels someone against him. He knows it's Carter so he doesn't even bother to open his eyes.

"This feels amazing."

"Yeah it does." Tyler answers, finally opening his eyes when he feels the water move around him.

Carter is face to face with him. He cups his jaw with his hands. "Can I?"

Tyler nods his head.

Their lips connect. Something is different this time. Carter's touch feels softer and more careful. Like he is hesitant. Tyler grabs the back of his head, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

Caught up in the haziness of the alcohol fueled groping and kissing, Tyler doesn't notice anyone crouch down behind him and clear their throat.  
He doesn't realise anything is going on until Carter freezes, tongue still down his throat. His eyes are fixated above Tyler's head.

Tyler breaks apart from the kiss and leans his head all of the way back to see what Carter is looking at.

His eyes meet Josh's face.

Uh oh.

"Having fun boys?" Josh grits out. There isn't even a hint of a smile on his face.

Tyler quickly shoves Carter away.

"Get out of the pool Tyler."

"No." Tyler says as he turns around. "I'm not getting out and I'm not leaving. I don't care what you want me to do anymore."

"Lower your voice Tyler. You trying to let every fucking person here know what we're talking about." Josh whispers harshly. "I'm not going to say it again. Get out of the pool Tyler and let's go."

Carter wraps his arms around Tyler from behind and kisses his neck, looking Josh straight in the eyes the whole time. "He's not going anywhere Mr. Dun. He's here with me. You aren't his boss."

Tyler's eyes widen as he sees the reaction on Josh's face. He should probably call Carter's mom and tell her to start planning his funeral.

Josh stands up and straightens his clothes out. "Well see the thing is, Carter, Tyler is still a child so he has to..."

"A child? Tyler screeches out loudly. "I'm a child to you? Is that all I am Josh? Is that all you think of me as?"

Carter nudges him. "People can hear you dude, chill."

Tyler looks around and notices all of the attention is on them now and the scene that is unfolding.

Fuck.

Josh purses his lips together angrily and looks down at the ground. "We'll talk about this when you get home Tyler." He walks away and leaves.

To say Tyler is pissed off and hurt right now would be an understatement. He turns back around to Carter. "A child. He called me a fucking child. He just had his dick in my ass not that long ago but I'm a child!"

Carter shushes him and wraps his arms around him pulling him into a hug. "Baby you need to calm down before half of the school know about this."

"Did you just call me baby?" Tyler mumbles into Carter's neck. Tyler lifts his head and looks Carter in the eyes. He notices Carter is blushing quite a bit.

"Maybe I did." He answers softly. Carter presses a kiss to his lips and pulls away. "For what its worth, he doesn't deserve you, you know that right?"

Tyler doesn't say anything. He just goes in for another kiss.

After a few minutes someone yells "Get a room."

Tyler rolls his eyes as they break apart. It was all too cliche.

"You want to go back to my house now?" Carter looks at Tyler hopeful.

Tyler smiles. "Yeah lets go."

They both get out of the pool and quickly run to their clothes. "Fuck it's freezing. Geez." Tyler says, shivering so hard he could barely talk.

Carter grabs his shirt and starts drying himself with it. "Just dry yourself like this the best you can and put your jacket and pants on. We'll get warm at my house."

Tyler does the same and gets dressed.

They start walking through the neighborhood to Carter's house. Tyler's still shivering. Not exactly warm when his hair is still wet and he is wearing soaking wet underwear.

"How much further, man. I'm freezing."

Carter laughs and points to a green house not to far up the road. "My house is right there."

Tyler lets out a sigh of relief.

As they reach the front door, Carter tells him to be quiet until they get upstairs to his room.  
Tyler nods his head and follows him inside.

He follows Carter quietly up the stairs until they reach his bedroom.

"Go ahead and strip off to your boxers and I'll run and get a towel. I'll get you some of my clothes when I get back."

Tyler does just that.

Carter comes back in and throws him a towel.

He digs through his dresser for a dry pair of boxers and then grabs a shirt out of the closet. "Here these should fit you. I'll go get changed in the bathroom."

Once Carter leaves out Tyler gets dried off and dressed. Afterwards he sits down on his bed.

Not long after Carter comes back he hops on the bed, getting under the covers. "Come on, get under here and get warm." He says patting the side next to him.

Tyler crawls over and slips under the covers.

Carter turns over facing him. "I had a good time tonight with you. It was interesting." He says laughing a little.

Tyler playfully hits his arm.

He turns over and faces Carter as well. "It was okay." He teases and smiles.

Carter slowly reaches over and softly strokes his cheek. "I meant what I said in the pool. He doesn't deserve you. I know we didn't get off on the best foot here but I do like you."

He swipes his thumb softly over Tyler's lips.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Tyler says as he scoots over, chest to chest with Carter.

He feels lips on his quickly. Tyler bunches his hands in Carter's shirt and pulls him in even harder.

Carter rolls on top of him. "Is this okay." Tyler shakes his head yes.

He's trembling a little with nerves as he feels a hand reach under his shirt. "Can we get this off." Carter asks, tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

Tyler raises his arms in response to help Carter get it off. He quickly throws his shirt off as well before laying back on top of Tyler.

He kisses down Tyler's chest until he reaches his boxers. He looks up at him, fingers under the waist band of them, asking permission with his eyes.

"I don't want to have sex but other stuff is okay." Tyler says nervously.

"I wouldn't have sex with you when you aren't sober anyway. Not cool. Like I said at the party earlier...." Carter slowly pulls down the boxers. "I want you to really want it when we do something like that."

Tylers boxers are thrown somewhere in the room and he looks down at Carter, eyes lidded as he starts stroking him.

"Just be sure to be on the quiet side if you can okay?" Carter doesn't give Tyler a chance to answer before he wraps his lips around his dick and slowly goes down.

Tyler throws his head back against the pillow and bites his bottom lip hard so he doesn't let out the loud moan wanting to escape at that moment.

Tyler has done this to Josh before but never had it done to him. It feels amazing he thinks, still holding back moans as Carter goes faster.

Holding back doesn't last long because Tyler lets out a near pornographic moan when Carter deep throats him.

He isn't going to last much longer.

Carter reaches up and places and hand over his mouth and continues sucking fast and hard as Tyler's hands fists the sheets and moans against his hand.

Before he knows it he's coming hard down Carter's throat as he feels Carter moan around his dick as well.

He pulls off and grabs a towel off of the floor and spits into it. "Yeah, I don't swallow dude."

Tyler laughs, still in a post orgasmic haze. "I don't blame you. Shit is nasty as hell."

Carter hums in agreement as he stands up and goes to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers.

Tyler looks at him curiously. "Oh I um kind of finished uh too."

Tyler smiles. "Oh."

"I'll be back in a second."

Tyler continues smiling as he turns on his side. This was really nice he thinks. He'll worry about the repercussions tomorrow. Right now he doesn't really give a shit.

Carter slides back into bed next to him and presses against his back, wrapping an arm around him. "Goodnight Tyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	9. Broken hearts and kick drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little angsty, folks. 
> 
> It ends happily though. 
> 
> Maybe.

Saying Tyler wakes up completely panicked would be understating it honestly. Before he even opens his eyes, the warm body wrapped around sends him into frightened state. 

Where was he? What the hell did he do? 

He groans as he opens his eyes, throwing the arm slung over him off before sitting up. The room feels like it is spinning so he plops back onto the pillow, pushing the nausea down. 

The grunt next to him makes him hesitantly turn his head toward the sound to see who it's coming from. Carter. Half naked Carter. 

Fuck.

Tyler quickly lifts up the blanket covering him. He almost forgets to breathe when he sees that he is completely naked. There is no more pushing the nausea down. 

Tyler rolls over and grabs the garbage can next to the bed and dry heaves over it, actual puke threatening to come up. 

Carter jumps up and is next to him in an instant, rubbing his back. "Hey you okay, man?" 

Tyler rolls back over. "No. What the fuck happened?" He looks at Carter with panic on his face. "Did we have sex?" 

Carter laughs. "Calm down. All I did was suck your dick." He sighs. "I didn't realise you were that drunk, dude." 

"Apparently, because I don't remember much after dancing at the party with you." Tyler sits up and reaches for his clothes on the floor. Still wet. 

Shit. 

"Can I borrow some clothes or something? Mine are still soaked." 

Carter gets up. "Yeah sure." He rummages through his dresser and closet before throwing some clothes on the bed for Tyler.

"Thanks." Tyler starts getting dressed. "So what exactly happened last night?" 

Carter gets dressed too."Well...you decided to bolt from me and drink a bunch of really strong alcohol." He sits back on the bed, putting on his shoes. "Then you got in the pool. We made out for a little while and then you got into a fight with Josh in front of everyone."

Tyler freezes as he is buttoning up the jeans.  
He is so fucked. "I need you to bring me home, now." 

He picks up his wet clothes. "Can I have a bag or something for these?" 

"Yeah. Grab your shoes and follow me to the kitchen. I'll get you a plastic bag." 

Tyler walks behind Carter down the stairs. "Your parents going to be mad that I slept over?" 

"Nah. They are at church right now." 

They get into the kitchen and Carter hands him a bag and bottle of water. 

Carter grabs his keys from a table by the front door. "You ready?" 

Tyler bags his clothes and follows him out of the house and into the car. "I held up my end of the bargain. This is over Carter. I can't do this again to him..." Tyler says buckling his seatbelt. 

Carter sighs. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do this in the first place." He starts up the car. "I was pissed off that you used me. Pissed off at my ex. What I did was no better than what you did." 

"So you won't say anything?" 

"I won't. I promise." He quickly glances at Tyler. "It's a shame. I like you. I had fun." 

Tyler looks at Carter, who has a sad smile on his face. "Wish I could remember it." He mumbles awkwardly. 

Maybe it's better that he doesn't. 

They turn onto Tyler's street. "Don't pull up at my house. Just drop me like two houses before, okay? Probably better if Josh doesn't see you." 

The car comes to a stop and Tyler feels like his stomach is turning and his heart is hammering against his ribs. "Thanks for the ride. I'll bring your clothes to school tomorrow." 

He gets out of the car and starts the walk to his house, legs feeling like they may buckle underneath him. Tyler gets to the driveway. His mom's car isn't home. Josh's is though. He's praying Josh is with her. 

He lifts up the doormat and grabs the spare key underneath it before unlocking the door. 

He opens the door and pokes his head in. He doesn't see anyone in the living room so he walks in and closes the door as quietly as possible. 

All of the blood drains from his face as he comes face to face with Josh in the hallway.  
The look Josh gives him...if looks could kill, Tyler Joseph would be dead. 

"Josh.." Tyler squeaks out. 

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare, Tyler." Josh shoves past him, almost knocking him over. 

Tyler spins around and quickly grabs Josh's arm. "Please I was drunk I didn't know..." 

Josh pulls his arm away. "That's not a fucking excuse to go fuck someone else.." 

Tyler throws himself against Josh, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I didn't have sex with him, I swear! Please believe me." 

"Let go of me. I can't do this right now with you." 

"No. Not until you say you believe me." Tyler squeezes tighter. 

"Tyler, I saw you kissing someone else last night. I sat in my car and watched you go home with them. I stayed there in my car and cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then I went home after realising you weren't leaving." 

"Josh.." 

"I was going to leave your mom for you..."

Tears start steaming down Tyler's face. "I'm sorry.." 

"And you broke my heart...for no reason..." 

Tyler looks up and sees Josh crying now too. He lets go of the hold around his waist and backs away a little. "You're right. I fucked up." Tyler cries harder. "I don't know anything. I'm stupid. I've never been in love before..." 

Tyler sees Josh's head whip around quickly, looking at him. "Did you just say you're in love with me?" 

Tyler nods, not trusting himself to speak and fuck this up even more. Maybe Josh will forgive...

More tears spill from Josh's eyes. "You love me and you were able to still do this to me? That's so much worse." Josh grabs his keys off of the coffee table and storms out of the house. 

Tyler falls to his knees, sobbing into his hands so hard he feels like he can't breathe. He hates himself right now. Josh hates him. He fucked everything up. 

Eventually he wills himself to stop crying and peels himself of the floor. He goes to his room and throws the bag of clothes onto his floor. He grabs his phone out of his pocket. 

Baby boy: Please come home Josh. I swear on my life that I didn't have sex with him. I was so stupid for the kissing and stuff but you are the only one I've ever had sex with. I'm sorry. Please. 

Tyler throws his phone onto his bed before stripping his clothes off. He just wants to shower and get any trace of Carter off of him. 

After his shower he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen. He grabs an apple off of the counter and sits at the table, eating it. His thoughts keep pulling him back to how hurt Josh was. 

Shit. 

Tyler finishes the apple and goes back to his room. He gets into bed, under the covers and grabs his phone. No text back. He puts it on his nightstand and closes his eyes. 

**

Tyler wakes up and the first thing he does is check his phone. Still no response but he notices it's the afternoon now so maybe Josh is home. 

He quickly jumps out of bed and walks into the living room to peek out of the window but he doesn't even have to look out to check for Josh's car. He hears loud drumming coming from the basement. 

He can tell the drumming is very aggressive the closer he gets to the door. 

Tyler opens the door and tentatively walks down the the first few steps. Josh's angry gaze catches his. Tyler's caught between wanting to run and wanting to go to Josh. 

He decides to keep walking down the stairs. The drumming becomes even more aggressive until Tyler hears Josh scream "Fuck!" He stills at the bottom of the stairs. 

Josh stands up and bends down by his drums. "Damn.. my kick drum." 

"You probably shouldn't play that hard." Why did he even open his mouth. 

Josh glares at him. 

As sorry as Tyler is, this is starting to piss him off. 

"Josh, you are being a fucking hypocrite right now. You know that right? Did you not cheat on my mom with me? Plus we aren't even dating!"

Josh's face twists into a softer expression. "I don't care about her the way I care about you." 

Tyler walks closer to him. "Still doesn't make it right." He stops with a bit of distance still between them. Josh's hands are still clenched into fists and Tyler's not taking a chance. 

Josh doesn't say anything. He starts walking towards the stairs and Tyler quickly beats him to them, blocking him. 

"Move now, Tyler."

Tyler doesn't budge. "No. Stop trying to run away. I want to work this out." 

"Tyler, I said move or I will move you myself." Josh practically growls at him. 

"Why won't you even try to work this out?" Tyler feels like he might cry again. 

"Because you fucking hurt me, Tyler! Why won't you get that through that thick head of yours! You chose to go to that party. You chose to kiss.." 

"He fucking made me you asshole!" Tyler pushes Josh, sending him flying back a little.  "Carter knows about us. He blackmailed me, threatening to tell if I didn't go to prom and the party with him! I know I got drunk and did stupid shit but I was stressed out and pissed off about everything." 

Josh walks closer to him, unreadable look on his face. "Tyler I'm.."

"Tyler. Josh. I'm home with dinner." Kelly yells from upstairs. 

Tyler moves out of the way. "Tell her I'll be up in a little while. My stomach still hurts." 

Josh goes up the stairs and closes the door. 

Tyler sits at his piano and starts crying again.

After a while he goes upstairs.

His mom takes one look at him and furrows her eyebrows. "Tyler what's wrong?" 

Fuck. 

He completely forgot he must look like shit from crying half of the day. He needs to think quick. 

"I um. Uh."

Good going Tyler. 

"Did something happen with Carter?" 

A lightbulb goes off in head. "Carter broke up with me." 

His mom hugs him, rubbing his back. "Oh, baby I'm so sorry." 

Tyler forces himself to cry more. He peeks over his mom's shoulder to look at Josh, who is washing dishes. 

Josh looks at him, smirks and rolls his eyes. 

Kelly pulls away and wipes his tears. "Don't worry about it, Tyler. He doesn't deserve you. There are way more people, better people, out there for you. Okay? Now let me heat up your food. Go sit down." 

The minute she turns around, Tyler looks at Josh and smirks back. "You're right. Much better people."

Josh mouths "Asshole" to him and smiles. 

** 

 Tyler wakes up that night to a body on top of him. He startles and opens his eyes. "Jesus, Josh you really need to stop waking me up like this. It's still fucking creepy, man." 

Josh covers his mouth with his hand, a seemingly signature move of his now. "Shhh. I don't want your mom to wake up." 

Josh removes his hand and braces himself on his hands, hovering over Tyler. "Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" 

Tyler looks into Josh's eyes. "Yes." 

Josh leans down and crashes their lips together. 

Tyler moans into his mouth, pulling Josh flush against him. He runs a hand through Josh's hair, tugging at it harder than he intends to. "Shit sorry.." 

"Don't worry, I like it." Josh lifts up and takes his shirt off before taking Tyler's off quickly too. 

Josh leans back down, pressing his forehead to Tyler's. "How did I get so fucking lucky. I swear you get more and more beautiful every day." 

Tyler's feels Josh's heart beating hard against his chest. He ducks his head lower to to reach Josh's lips again. 

"I know we aren't alone in the house but please can we.." Tyler tries saying into his mouth. 

Josh doesn't answer. He breaks the kiss and scoots back, pulling Tyler's boxers down. Josh takes his off too. "Do you still have that lube?" 

"In the bottom of my underwear drawer." 

Josh goes to Tyler's dresser and opens the drawer with his underwear in it. He finds the lube and walks back to the bed. 

Tyler sits up a little, propping himself up on his elbows and raises his eyebrows at Josh as he climbs back onto the bed. "Wait, how did you know which one was the right drawer?" 

Josh just smiles wide at him and leans back in to kiss him. "Do you want to ask questions or do you want me to fuck you?" He says against Tyler's lips. 

Tyler whimpers and moans a little. "I want you to fuck me. Afterwards you're telling me how you knew that though." 

"Get on your hands and knees. I need to stretch you out." 

Tyler does just that. He looks back at Josh when he hears the cap click open on the bottle of lube. 

He watches Josh squirt some on his fingers and rub them together a little. Josh smiles at him. "Warming it up a little." 

Josh moves behind him and curls over his back, placing his lips onto Tyler's neck. "Putting in a finger right now. Try to relax." He says, softly. 

Tyler feels a finger very slowly slip in. It burns a little but isn't too bad. Josh works the finger in and out slowly. "You okay for me to add another one?" 

Tyler nods his head. 

He winces a little at the stretch. Josh turns Tyler's head to him and kisses him hard as he gently works the two fingers. 

Tyler's moaning lowly and slowly rocking himself onto Josh's fingers not long after. "Do you think you're ready?" 

All Tyler can manage is "Please." 

Josh removes his fingers and pushes little by little into him. Tyler bites down onto his pillow to suppress any sounds wanting to come out.  
Josh moans and curls back over him when he bottoms out. 

"Fuck, baby." Josh places kisses all over his shoulders and neck. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes."

Josh sits back up. "Just let me know when you want me to move." He runs his hands up and down Tyler's hips. 

Tyler laughs suddenly. "I'm ticklish there." 

Josh places a soft smack on his ass. "We're supposed to be being quiet." 

Tyler stifles his laugh. "Sorry. You can move."

Josh slowly thrusts in and out. He picks up the pace as Tyler's muffled moans into his pillow get louder. 

Suddenly Tyler feels arms wrap around his chest. Josh is pulling him into a kneeling position, his back against Josh's chest. 

Josh immediately starts a fast pace. One arm is wrapped around his stomach and Josh brings the free hand to his dick and starts stroking him. "Josh, shit. I'm not gonna last much longer." 

Tyler feels Josh's breath on his ear. "Come whenever you want, baby." 

Tyler puts his hand to his mouth and moans into it as he spills over Josh's hand. 

Josh stills in him a few seconds later and presses his head to the back of his. "I love you too. You know that, right?" 

"Yes." 

Josh pulls out of him and gently lays Tyler down. "I'll grab something to clean us up. I'll be right back. 

Tyler lays there, waiting, smiling. They just had sex again and Josh said he loved him. It was perfect. Everything is perfect. 

For now. 

** 

They are in the car the next morning on the way to school, holding hands over the middle console. Glancing at each other and smiling almost the entire ride.  

"Don't worry." Josh says as they pull up at school. "I'm going to talk to Carter after music class today and make sure he doesn't tell anyone." 

Tyler's heart drops into his stomach. "Wha..you don't." 

Josh gives his hand one last squeeze and laughs. "I'm not going to beat up a seventeen year old at school Tyler. If that's what you are worried about." 

"It's not... He already promised me.." 

Josh opens his door. "My ass is on the line here. I'm not taking a chance. I need to talk to him myself, okay." 

Tyler stays in the car when Josh gets out. He pulls out his phone to text Carter. He needs to tell him not to say anything to Josh about what they did. 

Tyler curses loudly when he realises he erased Carter's contact and texts yesterday when he was upset. 

Awesome. 

He quickly gets out of the car and speed walks to the school. He has no idea what Carter's schedule is. He usually only sees him at lunch. 

All Tyler knows is he needs to find him before Josh talks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better run fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Little fyi. The "asshole song" Tyler sings in this is inspired by a scene in the movie "Just Friends."


End file.
